Immoral
by LoupSpell
Summary: UA sans magie. Harry rentre à la fac de droit, là bas il fait des rencontres intéressantes, jusqu'au jour où un drame va tout changer. Harry un peu OOC. HPDM et d'autres couples. Langage vulgaire et slash yaoÏ.
1. Chapter 1: La rentrée

**Résumé** : UA sans magie. Harry rentre à la fac de droit, là bas il fait des rencontres intéressantes, jusqu'au jour où un drame va tout changer. Harry un peu OOC. HPDM et d'autres couples. Langage vulgaire et slash yaoÏ.

 **Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement sauf les personnages ajoutés tout droit sortit de mon imagination. ^^

 **NDA** : Je ne peux pas vous dire le rythme de publication que j'aurai. La fic est en cours d'écriture mais j'ai déjà 5 chapitres d'écrit, qui ne sont pas tous corrigés donc j'essaierai de poster toutes les deux semaines si possible.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1: La rentrée

C'est le grand jour, mon 1er jour à l'université de Cambridge commence. A moi la vie d'étudiant, les nouveaux professeurs, un nouvel univers en somme. Je suis un peu angoissé quand même, je rentre dans l'une des plus prestigieuses universités d'Angleterre et je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour y être accepté. Je serai surement le seul boursier de mon année. J'espère que j'arriverai à faire oublier ce détail et qu'on m'appréciera pour ce que je suis. Allez, faut y aller. Ça va bien se passer. Je n'ai pas besoin d'angoisser autant.

J'ai pris mes clés et fermé mon appartement puis je suis monté dans ma voiture. J'étais tellement angoissé que je suis arrivé une heure avant le début de la pré-rentrée. Je visitai ma nouvelle « école ». L'université est deux fois plus grande que mon ancien collège. Les bâtisses étaient magnifiques, toutes pratiquement d'origine. En plus, les alentours étaient splendides. J'avais toujours habité dans la banlieue de Londres alors le contraste était surprenant. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de mon sourire béat en voyant toute cette magnificence.

Cette université est incroyable. Moi qui n'ai vécu que dans la "misère" depuis la mort de mes parents. Je suis heureux que mes professeurs de mathématiques et de d'économie m'aient poussé à postuler pour l'Université de Cambridge.

C'est vraiment un endroit magnifique mais je vais vite changer d'avis quand les cours auront commencé je pense. Ça va être l'heure, je vois déjà pas mal d'étudiants en train d'attendre devant le hall.  
J'ai l'impression que je ne fais pas parti de ce monde, ils ont l'air tellement hautain, froid et arrogant. Ils transpirent la richesse alors que moi je n'ai rien de prestigieux, de noble. J'ai l'impression d'être habillé en haillon comparé à leurs costumes de haute couture. Ils ne me connaissent même pas qu'ils me jugent déjà. Le mépris sur leurs visages parle pour eux. Pfff, quelle bande de golio ! Je vais leur prouver que j'ai ma place ici.  
Tout le monde entre le doyen ne va pas tarder à faire son discours.

Cela fait seulement 20 min que M. White parle et j'en ai déjà marre. J'ai juste retenu les dates des épreuves, les stages obligatoires pendant notre année et les différents programmes d'échanges inter université. Enfin, le discours touche à sa fin. Maintenant, les différents professeurs vont se présenter peut être que ça sera plus intéressant. Le prof de droit constitutionnel m'a fait bien rire avec son « Je ne vous le cache pas, l'année sera dure », non sans blague, on est dans une des meilleures universités internationales et on pense qu'on va rien faire de l'année. Ils nous prennent pour qui ? Des débiles mentaux ou quoi ?!

Plus tard dans la matinée

La pré-rentre est terminée, je vais pouvoir lézarder en ville avant le début des cours dans deux jours. Alors petit débrief' les profs ont l'air sympa mais je pense que c'est tout le contraire, c'est juste qu'ils ont voulu nous mettre à l'aise aujourd'hui pour pouvoir mieux nous descendre quand les cours débuterons. Ils se sont bien moqués de nous avec leurs attitudes avenantes mais nous ne sommes pas débiles et nous savons que les professeurs de cette université ne sont pas réputés pour ménager leurs élèves.

Premières impressions, les autres élèves m'ont complètement dénigré mais bon ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas l'habitude, après tout je vis dans un appartement miteux, en haut d'un immeuble sans ascenseur, dans la banlieue de Londres.  
A la mort de mes parents, j'ai été mis dans un orphelinat où j'ai été maltraité par mes camarades. Dès que j'ai eu l'âge de me débrouiller tout seul, j'ai appris à me défendre, à m'affirmer et à penser par moi-même. J'étais un élève brillant dans mon école primaire ainsi qu'au collège. Les profs n'ont jamais cessé de m'encourager ce qui m'a valu pas mal de brimades de la part des élèves. Mais j'ai toujours fait face la tête haute sur les conseils de mes parents. Ils m'ont laissé une lettre que je n'ai pu récupérer qu'à l'âge de 12 ans.

 _ **A notre fils,**_

 _ **Si tu lis cette lettre c'est nous ne sommes plus là pour nous occuper de toi. J'espère que tu as pu être adopté par une famille aimante et attentionnée. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que tu as été choyé à l'orphelinat.**_  
 _ **Dans le cas contraire, ce que nous n'espérons pas ton père et moi, il faut que tu sois fort, la vie est semée d'embuches mais il faut toujours faire face aux problèmes, la tête haute mon fils. Sache que nous serons toujours fiers de toi, qu'importe le métier, les études que tu feras ou l'orientation sexuelle que tu auras. Je sais que pour le moment les homosexuels sont mal vus à Londres, même si on en trouve beaucoup, mais la mentalité est en train de changer.**_  
 _ **Peu importe les circonstances ne te laisse jamais dire que nous ne t'aimions pas ou que nous serions pas fier de toi. Ne t'aimerons toujours quoique tu fasses.**_  
 _ **Je voudrais aussi te mettre en garde sur les a priori, les préjugés, ne juge jamais quelqu'un au premier abord, certes certaines personne resteront égale à la première impression qu'elles t'auront faite. Mais la plupart du temps ce n'est qu'une façade.**_  
 _ **Je vais te donner un exemple, quand j'étais petite, le fils de mes voisins était froid, sarcastique pourtant on est devenu les meilleurs amis du monde. Tu dois surement te demander pourquoi ce n'est pas lui ton tuteur. Eh bien, l'année de mes 15 ans il a déménagé du jour au lendemain avec ses parents sans me prévenir et sans me donner de nouvelles. Mais ne rejette pas la faute sur lui je t'en prie, je sais que sa relation avec ses parents était tendue et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que Severus me fréquente. Depuis son plus jeune âge il a toujours voulu enseigner à l'université, si un jour tu le rencontres dit lui que je lui pardonne pour m'avoir laissé sans nouvelle. Il s'appelle Severus Snape.**_  
 _ **Ton père veut te parler.**_  
 _ **Mon fils, sache qu'un Potter ne baisse jamais les bras sans s'être battu jusqu'au bout, soit toujours fier de ce que tu es. Ne laisse personne décider pour toi.**_  
 _ **Comme le disait si bien Henley:**_  
 _ **« Je suis le maître de mon destin**_  
 _ **Je suis le capitaine de mon âme »**_

 _ **Nous te léguons les maigres économies que nous avions, j'espère que ça suffira pour t'acheter un petit appartement et pour manger à ta faim.**_

 _ **Nous t'embrassons mon fils.**_

Je me souviens encore du jour premier jour où j'ai lu la lettre, ça m'avait bouleversé mais grâce à celle-ci j'ai pu murir, m'affirmer. Malheureusement, les économies de mes parents ne m'ont pas suffi pour manger, m'habiller et me loger. J'ai dû travailler à partir de 15 ans jusqu'à maintenant. Mes maigres revenus m'ont permis de payer mon loyer et certaines fournitures scolaires.  
Mais maintenant c'est du passé. Depuis que j'ai eu ma bourse pour aller à Cambridge je peux me permettre de m'acheter des vêtements convenables et un ordinateur, certes pas encore un de ceux qu'on "mes chers camarades" mais quand même.  
Demain j'irai chercher les livres que les profs nous ont demandé.

 _Le lendemain matin_

J'étais encore endormi lorsque mes voisins du dessous ont trouvé que c'était une bonne idée d'allumer la radio à 6h du matin. Je me suis levé en jurant et déambulant dans mon minuscule appartement. Je me suis fait coulé un café serré après le réveil que j'ai eu, j'en avais bien besoin. Pendant ce temps je suis parti à la douche. Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre de mon corps, certaines personnes me décriraient comme une personne avec du charme et bien gâter par la nature. Malgré cela, je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un canon. Pas que j'ai une mauvais opinion de moi non. Je suis plutôt grand, dans les 1m 80, svelte mais musclé. Si on questionnait des passants, ils diraient surement que j'ai un visage d'ange avec mes yeux vert émeraude, mon nez aquilin, et mes traits doux qui ne reflètent que l'insouciance. Ils sont loin de se douter que c'est tout le contraire l'ange est en fait un démon. Ma vie a été plutôt tumultueuse, j'ai enchainé conquête sur conquête sans jamais m'attacher. On peut dire que j'ai une vie de débauche.  
Je me suis habillé, j'ai pris un mon café et je suis parti en ville. Dès que je suis arrivé au centre-ville j'ai regretté d'être accepté à Cambridge. Il y avait une liste de livres et de manuels à acheter et pas forcément le genre de manuels et de livres qu'on trouve dans de simple librairie. J'entre dans l'ancienne librairie de Londres. J'ai à peine eu le temps de passer le pas de la porte que le vendeur m'accoste.

\- Monsieur, vous n'avez rien à faire là. Cet endroit n'est pas pour les gens comme vous, dit-il avec dédain.

\- Ah bon ?! Vu que je ne fais pas partit du même monde que vos autres clients, je n'ai donc aucun droit légitime à me trouver dans la même pièce qu'eux, n'est-ce-pas ? Je présume que vous tenez à votre réputation, donc si vous ne voulez pas qu'un scandale éclate, disant que les étudiants de l'Université de Cambridge ne viennent plus se fournir chez vous, je vous prierez de me faire vos plus plates excuses, énonçais-je avec sarcasme.

\- Bien… évidement Monsieur ….. dit-il en bredouillant

\- Monsieur Potter, je vous prie.

\- Je vous présente des excuses au nom de la société, Monsieur Potter. Je peux vous être utile ?, demanda-t-il ton tout mielleux.

\- En effet, répondis-je en lui tendant ma liste.

Le vendeur est revenu avec tous les livres et manuels quelques minutes plus tard. Quand je sors mes deux billets de 50£ pour payer ces putains de manuels, il a tiré une tête mémorable. Il était sûr que je n'avais pas d'argent ou quoi ?! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'habille pas en Prada que je ne peux pas payer les fournitures pour l'Université. Quel c** ce vendeur. Heureusement j'en ai fini ici. Vu l'heure je vais devoir aller manger en ville. Quand je suis arrivé j'ai vu une petite brasserie plutôt calme et a des prix abordables.

Je m'y rends et m'assois en terrasse pour profiter du beau temps avant le début de l'hiver. Un charmant serveur vient prendre ma commande. Je lui fait mon sourire aguicheur et il rougit comme une vierge effarouchée. Je commande un fish and chips et une glace en dessert. Le serveur est repart, me permettant d'admirer ses petites fesses rebondies, et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec le plat.

\- Merci Mathew, susurrai-je en regardant son nom sur sa chemise

Mathew sourit mais n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux par peur de rougir surement.  
Je commence à manger mais la situation dérape assez vite. J'ai continué à manger mes frites sensuellement en fixant Mathew. Et la tension est arrivé à son comble lorsqu'il m'a apporté ma glace.  
Je prends ma cuillère et me sers de la glace. Je prends une première bouchée et je ferme les yeux tellement c'est bon puis je lèche la cuillère sur toute sa longueur, ne voulant y laisser aucune trace de glace. J'ai continué mon petit manège jusqu'à la fin de mon dessert et j'ai passé ma langue sur mes lèvres pour enlever les restes de glace en regardant Mathew.  
Lorsque j'ai payé j'ai vu qu'il me glissait un papier entre ma monnaie.

Je l'ai ouvert en sortant.

' Je finis mon service à 14h attends-moi.'

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

J'attends dehors adossé au mur de la brasserie. Je regarde les gens vaquer à leurs occupations en fumant une cigarette. J'ai vu passer des enfants avec des uniformes, les mêmes que je portais quand j'avais leurs âges.

 **Flashback**

 **J'ai 11 ans lorsque la directrice de l'orphelinat m'explique que je vais aller au collège attenant à l'orphelinat. Je suis plutôt partagé, je n'ai pas envie de rester sous la direction de l'orphelinat. Je sais que le collège appartient en fait à l'orphelinat. Tous les enfants le savent mais nous faisons comme si nous ne le savons pas. Ce n'est pas forcément dans le but de nous faire passer pour des ignares mais plutôt pour réconforter la directrice. Il faut nous comprendre, la directrice est super gentille avec nous, elle se démène pour qu'on trouve une bonne famille mais tout le monde sait qu'une fois passer 11 ans nos chances sont quasi inexistante. Mais bon, elle a toujours l'espoir que l'on parte dans une bonne famille et qu'on échappe à cette vie. Mais je sais qu'au collège je recevrai une bonne éducation donc ça ne me peine pas trop au final.**

 **Elle m'amène chez le tailleur au bout de la rue pour me faire faire un uniforme à ma taille, 3 pantalons noirs, 5 chemises dont 3 blanches et 2 bleus marines, 2 vestes avec l'emblème de l'orphelinat un oiseau avec une fleur dans le bec. Une fois mon uniforme acheté, nous les rangeons dans mon armoire et elle m'a expliqué le fonctionnement du collège.**

 **Ma rentrée n'a pas été très glorieuse, les élèves ne m'apprécient pas et tant mieux parce que moi non plus. Mais malgré ça, j'ai réussi à nouer une sorte d'amitié avec Jared un enfant de passage à l'orphelinat, il attend que sa famille américaine soit contactée pour qu'il aille chez eux.**

 **Fin flashback**

Je suis sorti de mes pensées quand j'ai entendu la porte de la brasserie s'ouvrir.


	2. Chapter 2: La 1ere année

Salut tout le monde.

Alors je poste exceptionnellement le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Merci pour les reviews.

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Chapitre 2: La 1ère année

J'ai un de ses mal de crâne.. Super pour commencer les cours. Je vais découvrir tous les bobos de ma classe, ça va être marrant.

Je suis devant ma salle entouré que de fils à papa qui me regarde comme si j'étais un sdf. Le prof arrive enfin j'en ai marre de leur regards hautain et la journée ne fait que commencer. Le prof se présente il dit s'appeler Snape, Severus Snape. Je ne peux pas croire que ce prof ait pu être le meilleur ami de ma mère, il a l'air tellement aigri et froid. Peut être que ce n'est qu'une façade. Il va être notre prof d'introduction au droit générale.

Le début du cours a été ennuyeux à mourrir.

Je suis parti dans mes pensées et j'ai repensé à la journée d'hier.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Une fois sorti de la brasserie j'attends que Mathew finisse son service. J'en profite pour fumer une clope adossé contre le mur. Mathew sort et me propose d'aller chez lui. On a pris ma voiture. A peine descendus de la voiture que j'en profite pour le plaquer contre la voiture. Mathew m'embrasse avec passion et m'oblige à me détacher pour pouvoir entrer dans l'immeuble. Mathew reprends possession de mes lèvres une fois le pas de la porte franchis. Il joue avec ma langue puis descends dans mon cou pour me faire un suçon.**_

 _ **\- La chambre, je susurre**_

 _ **Mathew nous guide tout en nous déshabillants. Je m'assois sur le lit et prends en main la verge dressée de Mathew. Je titille son gland et fait des mouvement de plus en plus rapide. J'amène Mathew au bord de la jouissance avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Je le prépare rapidement encouragé par ses gémissements. Il déroule une capote sur mon sexe turgescent. J'entre délicatement en lui pour ne pas lui faire mal malgré ses paroles qui m'encouragent à le pilonner. J'amorce un léger mouvement de hanche, une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Mathew bouge ses hanches pour me dire de continuer. Je sors presque entièrement et m'enfonce d'un coup de butoir. Je malmène sa prostate, mes coups de butoir sont de plus en plus forts. Il est proche de la jouissance, je saisis son sexe entre nous et le branle. Je veux que Mathew vienne avant moi.**_

 _ **Mathew met peu de temps à venir, sa semence recouvre mon ventre et ma main. Je sens les chairs se contracter par intermittence autour de moi. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…**_

 _ **Fin flashback**_

\- Monsieur Potter, je vous pris d'écouter mon cours. dit Snape d'une voix froide

Je sursaute et regarde mon prof, qui était juste à côté de moi.

\- Oui, pardon professeur, dis-je d'une petite voix

\- Bien reprenons, dans mon cours nous étudierons le Droit objectif, qui est l'ensemble des règles qui régissent notre société et le Droit subjectif, qui désignent les droits que les particuliers détiennent à l'égard de certains biens ou de certaines personnes, énonça-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Les deux heures de cours sont passées relativement vite et finalement ce cours est plutôt intéressant. Le prof nous retient à la fin du cours.

\- Je ne vous ai pas dit de partir. Alors rester assis. Vu que vous avez la chance d'être toujours en effectif limité, du fait que vous soyez dans cette école, j'aimerais que vous formiez des groupes de 3 ou 4 pour la semaine prochaine. Si aucun groupe n'a été fait ou qu'il ne me convienne pas alors je les ferai moi même. Est-ce clair ? demanda-t-il dune voix forte et froide.

\- Oui, monsieur répondirent la plupart des élèves comme des automates.

J'ai attendu que les élèves sortent pour pouvoir parler avec Snape. Snape a remarqué que je suis le seul à être encore dans sa salle et s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais je le coupe dans sa lancée.

\- Monsieur, j'aimerais vous parler de Lily Evans, ma mère. annonçais-je d'une voix déterminée

\- Eh bien Mr Potter, c'est une demande tout à fait légitime mais nous ne pouvons pas en parler maintenant. Une autre fois et dans un autre lieu beaucoup moins formel. dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Dans ce cas, au revoir professeur. dis-je sur un ton ironique

Je sors de la salle et me suis dirige vers mon prochain cours même s'il me restais encore 10 min avant son début.

Une fois devant la porte, je prends un livre de mon sac et commence à lire. Mais je n'ai pas pu lire longtemps car une bande de connard me l'a pris des mains. Ils ont ricané en voyant l'état de mon livre. Mon livre passe entre leur mains et finit par atterrir dans les mains du "chef" de la bande a priori. Je me redresse, la tête haute. Je ne flancherai pas devant ces petits bourges.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! Ca ? Demande-t-il en me montrant le livre.

\- Quel perspicacité dit moi ! Dis-je d'un ton rempli de sarcasme.

\- Je t'emmerde connard. Crache-t-il

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il a de la répartie le fils à papa. Je ricane

\- Contrairement à toi j'en ai un et je n'ai pas eu besoin d'une bourse pour rentrer dans cette école. Rétorque t-il

\- Vous comptez garder mon livre longtemps ? Je ne savais pas que tes chers toutous savaient lire. Je demande d'un voix calme.

Il me lance le livre à la figure mais malheureusement pour lui je le rattrape en vole. Le reste des élèves est arrivé et le blond peroxydé et sa bande se sont éloignés.

Le deuxième cours de la journée est anglais et il a été soporifique. La prof est nulle et son cours pas du tout intéressant. Autant dire que la moitié de la classe joue ou va sur internet depuis leur ordi. Moi je dessine sur mon cahier à dessin. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant mais les profs portent la robe des professeurs de droit, elle est rouge et noir avec une cravate et de l'hermine. Le cours se termine enfin, tout le monde se dirige vers le réfectoire, heureusement qu'on finit plus tôt ce jour-là sinon j'aurai du attendre longtemps avant de manger. Bref, je prends mon plateau et je m'installe au fond du réfectoire, depuis ma place j'ai une vue sur toute la salle. Le groupe de ce matin est assis en plein milieu d'une table, située au centre de la salle. Tous le monde vient les voir, soit pour leur parler et manger avec eux, soit pour leur dire bonjour avant de retourner à leur table respective. Les tables sont grandes et longues. Les autres élèves ont installé un périmètre de "sécurité" autour de moi, de peur surement que ma pauvreté les touche, je me suis moqué de leur bêtise. Je lance un regard noir à la personne qui vient de s'assoir en face de moi, il doit être de la même promotion que moi et surement avec moi en cours mais je n'ai pas trop fait attention aux autres élèves. Il est plutôt grand, châtain et assez musclé. Il est mignon dans son genre mais je préfère les blonds. Revenons à notre cher camarade en face de moi, notez l'ironie dans le mot cher.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi et oui je t'autorise à te joindre à moi, comme c'est aimable de demander, dis-je d'une voix acerbe.

\- Je.. je… suis désolé de te déranger mais j'ai pensé que je pouvais m'installer, dit-il d'une voix penaude.

Je le dévisage et remarque que ce n'est pas un de ses petits bourges. Il a l'air très réservé et intimidé par ma présence.

\- Eh bien je m'excuse d'avoir été désobligeant avec toi. Les vielles habitudes ont la vie dure, ricanais-je en le regardant.

\- Hmm.. je peux rester manger ? demande-t-il

\- Oui puisque tu es déjà installé. Harry Potter enchanté.

\- Désolé.. Théodore Nott mais appelle moi Théo.

\- Théo tu es en droit toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement, je suis aussi avec toi en cours, dit-il sans une once de reproche.

J'hoche la tête.

\- Eh bien, Théo que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence à ma table ? N'as-tu pas des amis qui t'attendent ? je demande agacé.

\- Au fait non, je ne connais personne ici et je suis plutôt mal vu du coté des aristos. Une longue histoire. Et toi, ne veux-tu pas t'intégrer à notre promo ?

\- Tu n'auras cas me raconter ça une autre fois. Le devrais-je vraiment ? je réplique.

\- Non, nous ne faisons pas parti du même monde mais nous pouvons leur prouver que nous méritons notre place. Mais ça ne sert à rien que je te l'explique, n'est-ce pas ? J'acquiesce. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es boursier toi aussi ?

\- Oui et toi non. Tu n'as pas besoin de bourse, l'ensemble de tes vêtements coûte la moitié de ma voiture. Papa est généreux. Oh mais c'est que je lui ai fait de la peine. Je ne dois pas parler de papa Théo ? je demande méchamment.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si aigri, sarcastique ? Mon père n'est pas un sujet tabou mais évite d'en parler ici.

\- Un jour tu le saura Théo. Je n'ai pas les mêmes moyens financiers que toi, c'est un fait mais la vie nous change, nous grandit. répondis-je.

Ce mec me plait bien finalement, il a plus ou moins de la répartie et il me tient tête. Intelligent, discret et d'agréable compagnie.

\- Allez, vient Harry on retourne en cours, dit-il en se levant pour déposer son plateau.

Le reste de la journée passe relativement vite depuis que j'ai fait la connaissance de Théo. On est en cours d'histoire du droit, en soit le cours n'était pas passionnant mais le prof est vraiment intéressant et très drôle, un peu déganté dans sa manière d'enseigner. Heureusement qu'il rend le cours intéressant, sinon le début du cours sur le droit romain aurait été ennuyeux à mourir. A la fin du cours, Théo et moi sommes partis à la bibliothèque pour retaper notre cours.

Au fur et à mesure des mois, une sorte de routine s'installe, aller en cours, retrouver Théo, réviser à la bibliothèque, les quelques soirées étudiantes, les vacances que je passe avec Théo la plupart du temps. Théo est devenu mon meilleur ami en peu de temps, j'en ai appris plus sur sa famille et lui sur ma vie. On est inséparable, vers le milieu de l'année d'autres élèves sont devenus amis avec nous comme Hermione, Nathanaël, William, Luna. Fred et George qui eux étaient déjà en 2ème année Nous avons finalement réussit à prouver que nous méritons notre place dans cette université.

Bon nombres d'élèves nous respectent et nous apprécient sauf la bande de Malfoy bien évidement. La majorité des cours sont passionnants, notre petite bande réussissait convenablement tous les examens ou devoirs rendu durant l'année. Mêmes nos stages se sont bien déroulés. On a tous décroché un stage dans l'entreprise qu'on voulait et les patrons sont prêts à nous embaucher l'été.  
Hermione a trouvé un stage chez un juge pénal, elle a pu y rester 2 mois. Alors que Nath n'a pu faire qu'un stage d'un mois et demi chez un diplomate après c'est compréhensible, c'est plutôt délicat de garder un stagiaire dans une ambassade alors qu'il n'est qu'en première année de droit, mais ils ont été très satisfait donc ils ont exceptionnellement accepté de le prendre pendant l'été. Théo a été pris pour 2 mois dans le cabinet notarial, au bout de sa rue. Luna et William ont fait stage dans un cabinet d'avocat très réputé pendant 2 mois et demi. J'ai entendu dire que Draco faisait aussi un stage chez dans une entreprise automobile comme moi, heureusement ce n'est pas dans la même. Il a fait son stage de 2 mois au siège de McLaren tandis que je l'ai fait au siège d'Aston Martin. Mais je ne n'étais pas le seul à avoir fait mon stage chez Aston Martin.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Je suis enfin arrivé au siège d'Aston Martin, à l'heure en plus. (NDA: ce n'est pas mon cas ^^)_**

 ** _\- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mr. Smith à 8h._**

 ** _\- Très bien votre nom ? me demanda la secrétaire._**

 ** _\- Mr. Potter_**

 ** _Elle appela Mr. Smith pour lui dire que j'étais arrivé._**

 ** _\- Il arrive, veuillez patienter._**

 ** _5 min plus tard je peux voir arriver Mr. Smith. Il était plutôt pas mal, son costume devait couter le prix de ma voiture. Il se dégageait de lui une certaine prestance._**

 ** _\- Bonjour, Mr. Potter un autre élève de l'université de Cambridge doit effectuer un stage dans nos locaux donc nous allons l'attendre ici, me dit-il d'une voix douce pas du tout sèche, ni autoritaire._**

 ** _Je commence à stresser et si c'est Malfoy qui vient, je sais qu'il a postulé dans une entreprise automobile mais je m'inquiétais pour rien. De loin, je vois arriver Zabini, je suis soulagé je ne risque pas de me faire virer de mon stage parce que je m'engueule avec Malfoy._**

 ** _\- Bonjour, Mr. Zabini je présume ?_**

 ** _\- Effectivement, bonjour Mr. Smith, Potter._**

 ** _\- Zabini._**

 ** _\- Veuillez me suivre messieurs_**

 ** _Mr. Smith nous conduit dans son bureau pour parler des modalités de notre stage._**

 ** _\- Bien, vous êtes là pour 2 mois et j'attends de vous le plus grand sérieux et une implication totale dans votre travail au service juridique. Vous aurez un référent chacun, vous pourrez lui demander de l'aide ou lui poser des questions. Je vais vous conduire au service juridique et vous verrez sur place en quoi consistera votre travail._**

 ** _Il nous amène un étage plus haut, tout le monde est en effervescence. Et il se dirige vers un bureau au fond de la pièce. Il nous présente Nolan et Lizzie, qui sont respectivement nos référents à Blaise et à moi._**

 ** _Fin flashback_**

Blaise et moi avons appris à nous connaitre durant le stage, ce n'est pas un ami pour autant mais on s'entend bien tout les deux. Le seul problème c'est Malfoy. Ils sont amis, ce qui fait qu'on ne se parle plus trop depuis qu'on est retourné à la fac. On est déjà au mois de Mars, les résultats des examens blancs sont tombés. Tout mon groupe avait eu au alentours de la moyenne. On va redoubler d'effort pour avoir une bonne moyenne aux partiels.

La fin de l'année est proche, tous les élèves sont en ébullition, les résultats des tests pour passer en 2ème année vont être affiché. On est tous anxieux, même mes amis n'y échappent pas, mais je suis plutôt confiant pour eux comme pour moi. Les résultats sont enfin affichés et comme je m'y attendais on passe en 2ème année, malheureusement la bande de Malfoy passe aussi.

Ce soir, on va fêter ça avec toute la promo, une soirée est prévue depuis longtemps. Ca marque la fin de notre première année.

 _23h dans un des quartiers chics de Londres_

La fête bat son plein, la moitié de mes potes sont bourrés ou en très bonne compagnie. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de mec avec qui finir la soirée. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes j'ai réussi à me trouver quelqu'un, un certain Tim, un beau black. Ce soir je n'ai pas envie de mener la danse.

Je le sens presser ses hanches contre mes fesses pendant que nous dansons. Ses mains se font lascives, sa bouche me titille le cou. Je l'entraine dans une des chambres de libres.

Il me déshabille frénétiquement, il ne prend même pas le temps de se déshabiller entièrement qu'il me présenta déjà son sexe. Je le prends en main, le lèche sur toute sa longueur avant de le sucer avec entrain. Je ne veux que sa queue en moi, je veux qu'il me prenne avec sa grosse queue. Elle est lourde et épaisse sur ma langue. Je me prépare rapidement, je ne vais pas patienter longtemps et puis je sais qu'il ne prendra pas le temps de me préparer correctement. Il enfile une capote et me fait assoir sur ses genoux. Je surélève mes hanches et descends d'un coup sur sa verge. Je retiens gémissement de douleur, malgré l'habitude et la légère préparation, il me faut un petit moment pour m'habituer à sa grosseur. Les blacks sont vraiment bien montés. Je le sens se retenir de me pilonner avec force, j'amorce le premier coup de hanche.

Il inverse nos positions et me pilonne avec force. Je n'allais jamais tenir, il y met tant d'ardeur. Ma prostate est malmenée par ses coups de butoirs. La chambre est emplie de cris, de gémissements. Je ressers mes chairs autours de lui, il ne mit pas longtemps à venir, je le suivis juste après.

Le lendemain je pars tôt dans la matinée malgré la gueule de bois et le mal de tête, car je me suis trouvé un petit job d'été pour le mois de Juin et Juillet. Je commence le soir même, c'est dans un petit restaurant branché de Londres.


	3. Chapter 3:Choqué

Salut tout le monde !

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et tous les autres qui me lisent. Vu que ce week-end est un week-end de trois j'essaierai de poster le chapitre 4, si j'arrive bien à m'organiser entre les révisions et les TD à rendre la semaine prochaine.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les deux autres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3: Choqué

Les vacances viennent de se terminer, aujourd'hui commence notre deuxième année de droit. Fini le repos, les soirées et la plage. Ca fait plaisir de revoir tous mes amis, bien que je les ai vus le mois dernier mais jamais tous ensemble. A l'entrée du hall, la bande de Malfoy est présente mais aucune trace de celui-ci. Peut-être qu'il ne va pas revenir à l'Université finalement. Ou peut-être qu'il a déménagé. En tout cas tant mieux, plus d'emmerdeur pour me pourrir la vie.

Les élèves commencent à affluer ce qui coupe court à mes réflexions. Direction la Grande Salle, ils l'ont construite durant l'année dernière pour remplacer notre ancien réfectoire. C'est un lieu calme en dehors des repas, très souvent on peut remarquer plusieurs groupes d'amis discuter ou travailler ensemble car c'est beaucoup plus pratique pour échanger qu'à la BU. Tout le monde s'installe sur les chaises autours des tables et commence à discuter le temps que les professeurs arrivent et que le doyen prenne place. Juste au moment où ils vont fermer les portes Draco Malfoy arrive dans toute sa splendeur, la tête haute. Il présente ses excuses et va s'assoir avec ses amis pas sans avoir jeté un regard conquérant sur toute la salle.

Le discours du doyen est aussi soporifique que l'année dernière, surtout que rien n'a changé. Juste après son discours notre professeur référent nous réunit dans un coin de la Grande salle pour nous expliquer que nous devrons faire un travail par groupe de 4, à rendre à la fin de l'année et qu'il comptera pour notre passage en 3è année. On a vu de suite des groupes se former pensant que nous pourrions choisir mais en fait, il va faire les groupes. Hermione se retrouve avec Nathanaël, Luna et Pansy. William avec une partie de la bande de Malfoy, dont je ne connais même pas le nom. Pratiquement tout le monde a été appelé, il ne reste plus que deux groupes à créer. Malfoy n'a toujours pas été réparti. Je prie tout les dieux pour qu'il soit dans un autre groupe que le mien. Mais la chance n'est pas avec moi apparemment. Je me retrouve avec Malfoy, Théo et Blaise. L'année débute bien.

A la suite de l'annonce, le prof nous regarde et nous met en garde contre notre comportement mutuel, disant clairement que nous serions sanctionnés pour toutes mésententes. Il nous libère peu de temps après et nous permet de rejoindre nos salle de cours.

Bien évidemment, le sort s'acharne sur moi, en plus de devoir travailler avec Malfoy en dehors des cours, il faut qu'il soit dans la même classe que moi.

Les cours se déroule relativement vite, je rejoins Hermione et les autres à la Grande salle. Juste à la fin du repas, notre prof référent qui n'est autre que Snape est venu nous voir et nous a indiqué que nos heures travaux de groupe se feront dans des petites salles de 17h à 19h, deux fois par semaine. Heureusement qu'il nous laisse choisir les jours sinon je peux dire adieu à ma vie sociale. Ne reste plus que retrouver mon groupe dans notre salle de travail désormais. J'ai un peu de temps devant moi alors je sors fumer avec les autres, tout le monde fume sauf Hermione et Luna bien évidement. Ca ne leur plait pas beaucoup qu'on se ruine la santé mais elles ne peuvent rien faire contre. Nous avons parlé de la nouvelle organisation, de nos cours, des profs et surtout de la prochaine soirée de Nathanaël. Il est réputé, depuis l'année dernière, dans tout le campus pour ses soiré le monde veut y aller. Mais cette fois ci il ne veut pas faire une soirée ouverte à tous, certaines personnes vont recevoir un message 1 heure avant le début de la soirée pour ne pas qu'elle s'ébruite la bande est invitée bien sûr, nous y serons bien avant pour l'aider à tout préparer. La soirée est prévue vendredi de cette semaine, on va devoir s'organiser rapidement pour savoir qui s'occupe de quoi et qui inviter. Nath profite donc des deux heures restantes avant qu'on retrouve respectivement nos groupes de travail, pour dresser une liste approximative.

Lorsque nous nous séparons Nath est déjà à une cinquantaine de personnes et il a invité Malfoy comme par hasard. Je me souviens encore de la phrase qu'il m'a sorti pour se justifier, « Mais Ry' Malfoy est un des plus gros fêtard que je connaisse, il faut absolument l'inviter et puis maintenant tu vas devoir travailler avec lui, alors autant faire bonne impression.. ». Pff, comme si j'avais envie de faire bonne impression à Malfoy. Il a rêvé, jamais je ferai ami-ami avec lui, même pas pour le boulot mais une entente cordiale oui, pour ne pas pénaliser Théo et Blaise et surtout pour ne pas foirez notre année.  
Théo et moi arrivons devant notre salle Blaise et Malfoy sont déjà là. Je les salue d'un signe de tête et entre dans la salle. Théo a décidé de prendre en main l'organisation de travail.

\- Alors, vous voulez qu'on se retrouve quels jours ?

\- Je ne peux pas le mercredi et le vendredi, j'annonce.

\- Pareil pour moi en plus du lundi où je ne serai pas toujours disponible, déclare Malfoy.

\- Et toi Blaise tu peux quand ? demande Théo.

\- Eh bien, je pense que ça va arranger tout le monde mais je suis libre tous les jours sauf le vendredi.

\- Alors, on se retrouve ici le mardi et le jeudi alors. Ca convient à tout le monde ?

Il y a une approbation générale et tout le monde est sorti étant donné que nous étions lundi.  
Je pars en direction du pub de la rue d'en face avec Nath. C'est un peu notre repère. La plupart du temps toute la bande se retrouve ici après les cours quand on a le temps. Heureusement que l'année vient de commencer comme ça tout le reste de la bande est déjà là, quand nous arrivons.  
Hermione a déjà commandé pour toute le monde, elle nous connait tellement bien notre petite Mione'. On vient à peine de s'asseoir que la serveuse dépose 6 chopes de bières.

\- Alors ça s'est bien passé avec Malfoy et Blaise ? demande Nath

\- Hmm… Plutôt bien en fait. Blaise est agréable et puis Harry le connait. Malfoy est égal à lui même mais il n'a fait aucune remarque désobligeante, raconte Théo.

\- Harry.. tu penses que tu vas pouvoir t'entendre avec lui ? me questionne Will

\- Je pense que oui après je ne garantis rien. Avec le passif qu'on a ça va être difficile de pas s'engueuler. Mais je ferai tout pour ne pas pénaliser mon groupe, je déclare.

\- J'ai fini de dresser la liste des invités au fait ! crie presque Nath tellement il est excité par sa soirée.

\- Donc ça fait combien finalement ? demande Luna

\- Eh bien vous allez pas aimer mais on sera 65 si tout le monde vient.

\- Théo, on avait pas dit une petite soirée ?! Réprimande gentiment Hermione.

\- Si.. mais bon c'est une soirée de rentrée donc c'est correcte 65. Dit Nath tout sourire

\- Tu es incorrigible. Soupire Mione'

\- Tu veux qu'on s'organise comment ? Interroge Luna.

\- Alors, il faut qu'on se rejoigne chez moi à 19h pour finir de tout installer. Pour la répartition des taches faut voir avec Mione'. Annonce Nath.

Je ne fais pas attention au reste leur discussion. Je repense à notre groupe de travail et au comportement de Malfoy depuis que je le connais.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _ **On est déjà au mois de Novembre, deux mois que je suis des cours de droit tous plus ou moins intéressants. Mais surtout deux mois que nos querelles ont commencé entre Malfoy et moi. Il est infecté avec tout le monde et se comporte comme si tout lui est dû mais il est particulièrement exécrable avec moi. Allez savoir pourquoi il m'a pris en grippe. Mais toujours est-il qu'il fait de ma vie un enfer mais je le lui rends bien. Ce con a bien faillit me faire renvoyer temporairement. Il avait réussi à me faire accuser de vandalisme sur le voiture du doyen. C'était complètement absurde de me faire porter le chapeau, je n'avais aucune raison de m'en prendre au doyen surtout que c'est en partie grâce à lui que j'ai pu rentrer à l'Université de Cambridge. Le doyen n'a bien sur pas cru les accusations infondées de Malfoy et sa bande. Mis à part cette incident plus ou moins grave, il y a eu quelques farces assez drôles, surtout la fois où Malfoy s'est retrouvé plein de peinture bleu en voulant aller aux toilettes. C'était tellement drôle de le voir débouler dans la Grande Salle couvert de peinture bleu pétant. Il fulminait de rage et se dirigea vers moi en m'apostrophant comme une banshee.**_

 _ **Potter, tu vas me le payer ! Sale petit merdeux !**_

 _ **Eh bien, Malfoy on perd son sang froid ? Je pensais qu'un Malfoy ne se laisser jamais déstabiliser. Je ricane.**_

 _ **Malheureusement, pour moi Malfoy s'est vengé quelques jours plus tard. Je pense qu'il a du arriver au moins 20 min avant le cours, pour mettre en place sa blague et repartir pour arriver en même temps que tout le monde comme ça aucune suspicion envers lui. Cet espèce de golio a mis de la glu sur TOUTE ma chaise, il n'en a pas mis que sur l'assise mais aussi sur le dossier de la chaise. J'ai eu de la chance ce jour là car pour une fois j'ai posé mon manteau juste dans mon dos. Seul mon pantalon est resté sur la chaise à la fin du cours j'ai du le couper pour pouvoir me lever. Ca l'a fait bien rire de me voir me démener pour partir de la salle. Pour le plus grand plaisir des filles j'ai du faire le trajet jusqu'à ma voiture avec Mione' en caleçon.**_

 _ **Fin flashback**_

\- Ca te va Harry ? Harry ? Me demande Mione'

\- Quoi ? Vous parliez de quoi ? Dis-je d'une voix penaude

\- Encore dans tes pensées. Je te demandais si tu pouvais t'occuper des boissons.

\- Oui pas de soucis, je prends comme d'habitude ?

\- Yep, rendez-vous à 19h vendredi me rappelle Nath.

Tout le monde repart chez soi après avoir réglé. Une fois chez moi, je prends une douche et m'installe pour manger. J'ai profité de ma douche pour faire le point de cette journée.  
Alors première nouvelle, la construction de la Grand Salle est enfin terminée, ça s'est cool.  
Deuxièmement, on a un « projet » à rendre à la fin de l'année et ça compte pour notre passage en 3ème année. En plus, on doit le faire en groupe. Je suis avec Malfoy. Ô rage ! Ô désespoir !  
Troisièmement, Nath a décidé de faire une soirée vendredi, ce qui est plutôt pas mal pour commencer l'année.  
Et dernièrement, Malfoy a été étonnamment d'agréable compagnie le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble avec notre groupe de travail.  
Finalement, ma journée n'a pas été si mauvaise que ça.

 _Le lendemain matin_

6h. Putain pourquoi si tôt ?! Putain de cours qui commence à 8h. Allez un peu de courage Harry.

J'ai pris une douche, mon petit dej' et je suis monté dans ma voiture. 45 min de trajet, à cette heure ci il n'y a jamais personne sur la route. J'arrive à 7h45 à l'université. Hermione et Nath était déjà là, ils m'attendent au niveau du hall d'entrée. On reparle rapidement de l'organisation de vendredi avant que les autres arrivent et on se dirige vers notre salle de cours. Le prof arrive pile à l'heure ce qui nous évite une confrontation avec Malfoy. Cette année j'ai encore Snape comme prof de civil, c'est un bon prof même s'il est très froid et sarcastique avec nous, mais il rend son cours intéressant donc ça passe. Le cours a débuté sans altercations, pour une fois j'ai cru voir la plupart des élèves se tendre un temps soit peu, comme s'ils redoutaient nos farces. Bon c'est vrai que la fois où j'avais mis des boules puantes dans les sacs de toute la bande de Malfoy, c'était particulièrement drôle et surtout que toute la classe a pu en profiter.

Le cours se passe tranquillement et assez vite. Snape m'a retenu à la fin du cours, tout le monde s'est regardé pensant que j'allais me faire incendier. Mais en fait tout le monde s'est trompé, Snape et moi sommes devenu proche l'année dernière comme un père et son fils.

\- Potter, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que j'accorde de l'importance à votre réussite mais essayez d'avoir un comportement correct avec Monsieur Malfoy. dit-il d'une voix froide même si je vois que cette petite comédie le fait bien rire.

\- Eh bien, je le ferai si il en fait de même. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai le seul à faire des efforts. Et puis je compte réussir mon année et vous devrez me supporter encore longtemps dans votre classe. Je déclare avec véhémence

\- Si il y a le moindre soucis vous pouvez compter sur moi, Potter. Dit-il d'une voix sans appel

\- Merci de votre sollicitude mais je ne pense pas avoir de problème. J'annonce avec sarcasme

Je sors de la salle et rejoins les autres devant la Grande Salle. Notre journée de cours est presque fini il nous reste plus que les travaux de groupe en fin d'après midi. En attendant 17h, nous sommes allés à la BU pour travailler les différentes dissertations de civil mais aussi les cas pratique que les autres profs nous ont fait passé ce matin en civil.

Quel idée de nous donner autant de travail alors qu'on vient juste de reprendre les cours. Déjà 3 dissert et un cas pratique pour chaque matière soit en histoire des institutions, en droit constitutionnel et en histoire des idées politiques. Autrement dit beaucoup de boulot pour une période assez restreinte. La plupart des devoirs donnés hier, on doit les rendre à la fin de la semaine prochaine dernier délai. En 4 heures, on a réussi à faire les brouillons de nos 3 dissert et on a aussi commencé à ficher notre cours. Je suis assez satisfait de moi-même si on considère que l'année dernière je ne travaillais pas aussi vite et consciencieusement. On peut dire que je commençais bien l'année avec un rythme de travail pareil, mais sans ma Mione' et Théo je ne pense pas que notre groupe travaillerait beaucoup. C'est grâce à eux que nous avons en partie réussi notre première année.  
Tout le monde quitta la BU pour se diriger vers les salles de groupe. J'entre dans la salle avec Théo en attendant Blaise et Malfoy. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, on a pu commencer à réfléchir sur un thème pour notre projet. On a passé près d'une heure à se mettre d'accord sur un thème. On a finalement choisi de prendre le statut juridique de l'être humain, tout en explorer les deux aspects du sujet, le coté scientifique de la chose et le coté juridique.

La deuxième heure, on a essayé de délimiter le sujet pour éviter de rendre un projet hors sujet ou de faire quelque chose de trop long. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire des recherches pour jeudi et regrouper toutes nos informations.

La journée vient enfin de se terminer. Je vais pouvoir me reposer après cette journée particulièrement épuisante.

Le reste de la semaine a été plutôt tranquille, les cours sont tous intéressants et nos profs nous inondent toujours autant de devoirs. Mais bon, la fin de la semaine approche et la soirée de Nath par la même occasion. On est jeudi et c'est la deuxième fois qu'on se retrouve pour bosser sur notre projet.

On a réussi à mettre toutes nos recherches en commun, élaborer un fil conducteur et regrouper toutes nos idées. Malfoy avait l'air de faire des efforts donc il n'y a pratiquement plus aucune tension dans le groupe a priori.

Enfin vendredi ! Je vais bientôt rejoindre les autres chez Nath, juste le temps de charger les bouteilles dans ma voiture et je pars. Comme d'habitude je suis arrivé en retard, Mione' me connaissait bien et heureusement sinon les soirées ne seraient jamais prête à temps avec moi. C'est pour ça que c'est toujours moi qui m'occupe des boissons, ça prend peu de temps à installer.

Tout le monde est arrivé aux alentours de 20h. Finalement, la soirée ne s'est pas trop répandu et au total on doit être 80-85 chez Nath. On a mis le paquet pour commencer l'année, Nath a réussi à faire venir un DJ assez connu grâce aux relations de son père.

Le samedi, lendemain de soirée est dur. Heureusement que c'est le weekend sinon je ne serai pas allé en cours le lendemain.

Je pense que tout le monde a eu le temps de décuver ce weekend.

 _Mardi_

Hier tout le monde était en forme pour reprendre les cours et Nath fut assaillit par des gens plus ou moins connu de notre entourage. Tout le monde lui demandait quand est-ce qu'il fera la prochaine soirée et si là ce serait « entrée libre ». Autant vous dire que le lundi ne fut pas une journée super agréable pour nous tous.

Aujourd'hui toute l'agitation de la veille est retombée et on est enfin tranquille. Il est déjà 17h, plus que 2h avant de rentrer chez moi et me reposer.

Je trouve qu'on avance plutôt bien dans notre projet, on a pas encore de plan mais on a réussi à réunir assez d'argument pour toutes nos idées, normalement.

La pluie a commencé à tomber i heure. Une fois fini je me précipite à ma voiture, pour éviter d'être trop mouillé et risquer de tomber malade.

Au moment où je vais partir, je me suis aperçu que j'ai oublié mes feuilles que j'utilise pour notre travail en groupe. Je repars en courant vers notre salle, mais ralentis le pas au niveau du premier étage car si je me souviens bien un concierge fait des tours de garde avant de fermer complètement l'université. Je n'ai pas forcément envie de me retrouver enfermé mais ça ne me plait pas non plus de me faire prendre par le concierge. Vu l'heure il doit à peine commencer son tour de garde. Si je me dépêche un peu, je n'aurai pas besoin de crocheter une serrure.

Une fois arrivé dans le couloir de ma salle, je remarque qu'il y a de la lumière qui filtre à travers la porte entrebâillée. Je m'approche doucement car j'entends des bruits, assez étouffés mais ça m'inquiète. Je me cache derrière une alcôve lorsque la porte commence à s'ouvrir. Un prof passe devant moi sans me voir heureusement et une fois qu'il a passé le coin du couloir je me faufile jusqu'à la porte où j'entends quelqu'un pleurer.

J'ouvre la porte et reste figé de stupeur en voyant qui pleurait.


	4. Chapter 4: Accord tacite

Coucou tout le monde !

Je m'excuse pour ce retard prolongé. C'était une peu compliqué ces derniers temps, ma bêta avait pas mal de boulot moi aussi entre les révisions et les partiels.

Je me remercie tous ceux qui me suivent, ceux qui ont laissé une review ou qui ont mis ma fic en favoris.

Voila le chapitre 4 tant attendu.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4: Accord tacite

Malfoy ce tient devant moi. Malfoy est la personne qui pleurait. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, tout mon corps est figé. Je suis partagé entre le fait de faire demi tour comme si je n'avais rien vu ou de m'approcher tout en prenant le risque de me faire rembarrer vertement. Mais il est dans un tel état de détresse et ses vêtements sont à moitié déchirés que je fais un premier pas vers lui.

Je marche doucement jusqu'à lui et l'appelle avant d'essayer de lui toucher l'épaule. Il doit être assez secoué comme ça.

\- Draco. Je chuchote

Je m'accroupis en face de lui et essaye de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter. Je le sens se tendre à mon contact puis il se laisse aller dans mes bras. Il pleure de tout son soul sur mon épaule. Au bout de 10 min il s'est calmé et s'est détaché de moi après avoir repris contenance. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de relever la tête pour voir qu'il est redevenu le petit aristo qu'il est avec tout le monde.

\- Casse toi Potty ! Va raconter que Malfoy a pleuré comme une gonzesse ! Crache-t-il

\- Je pensais que tu me connaissais un peu mieux que ça. Je ne suis pas comme toi je ne me sers pas de la faiblesse des autres. Mais si c'est qui t'inquiète, je ne dirai rien à personne sois tranquille.

Il se retourne et se mure dans un mutisme, attitude totalement puéril pour quelqu'un comme lui mais compréhensible d'une certaine manière. Arès tout il vient d'être surpris dans un "moment de faiblesse" par sa némésis. Mais qu'est ce qu'il est mignon quand il boude, mais je ne lui dirais probablement jamais et puis il me sortirait « qu'un Malfoy ne boude pas et qu'un Malfoy n'est pas mignon ».

Je pose ma main sur épaule et la presse.

\- Allez, viens sinon tu va te retrouver enfermé pour la nuit. Dis-je d'une voix douce.

Il se dirige vers la porte d'un pas rapide et arrivé devant il se retourne vers moi l'air de dire « qu'est ce que tu fou je t'attends ». Foutage de gueule. Je lève les yeux au ciel et récupère les feuilles avant de le rejoindre et de faire le chemin du retour dans un silence gêné. On n'a pas croisé le concierge heureusement sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait prétexté pour justifier notre présence dans l'établissement. Je peux toujours lui dire que je suis venu récupérer ma pochette mais Malfoy n'a aucune raison d'être là.

Malfoy se dirige vers sa voiture sans un mot, pas un seul regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis attendu à un geste de sa part c'est Malfoy après tout, il ne changera pas. Mais il aurait pu dire merci ou au moins m'adresser un regard.

Cette histoire me tracasse depuis que j'ai repris la voiture pour rentrer chez moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois le pousser à en parler à quelqu'un ou si je dois le convaincre de m'en parler, ce qui est une très mauvais idée connaissant notre relation. Est ce que je dois le laisser se débrouiller tout seul ? Après toi nous ne somme même pas amis. Il va peut être en parler à Blaise ils ont l'air assez proche tous les deux. Je me pose des questions mais je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai envie de faire. Ce n'est pas que je me sens obligé de l'aider mais je sais pas trop, ça m'a fait pitié de le voir comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas exactement à cause de ça. J'ai envie de l'aider en fait, son état de faiblesse m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il est humain et qu'il a besoin d'être entouré aussi même s'il fait tout pour montrer le contraire.

Je suis comme un automate chez moi tellement mon esprit est obnubilé par Malfoy et ce qui a pu se passer dans cette salle de classe.

Le lendemain matin je ne sais toujours pas ce que je dois faire ou pas. J'aviserai suivant le comportement Malfoy.  
Une fois arrivé à l'université, j'ai commencé à stresser, Malfoy n'est toujours pas arrivé il est maintenant 7h55 et je m'inquiète de plus en plus. Si ça trouve ce qui c'est passé hier est hyper grave et il est peut être à l'hôpital..

Le cours a déjà commencé depuis 20 min bonnes minutes quand on a toqué à la porte. Malfoy entre, présente ses excuses en prof d'histoire des institutions et part s'asseoir à coté de Blaise. Malfoy passe à coté de moi pour aller s'asseoir et il ne me jette même pas un regard. Je suis à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Il est totalement indifférent, on dirait qu'il est ailleurs. Il n'a même pas fait attention à Blaise qui essaye de lui parler.

Le reste de la journée n'a pas été mieux, Malfoy est toujours indifférent, ça commence jaser dans les couloirs. Plusieurs élèves ont commencé à l'emmerder, à lui faire des blagues et à le charrier. Ca me fait de chier de les voir se défouler sur Malfoy alors qu'ils ont tous peur de lui mais vu qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal tout le monde en profite. Ils n'ont jamais eu les couilles de se confronter à lui, ils se comportent comme des lâches profitant de la faiblesse des autres pour attaquer. Je fulmine à chaque fois que je suis le spectateur de ses « règlements de comptes ». Malfoy n'est peut être pas un saint mais il ne mérite pas d'être traité de cette manière. Peut être que je réagis comme ça parce que je l'ai vu en position de faiblesse mais je suis presque sûr que je n'aurais pas réagis de cette manière. Quoi que vu l'animosité qu'il y a entre nous je me pose la question.

Hermione a bien remarqué qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal dans son comportement et dans le mien. Je sais qu'elle est suspicieuse mais je ne pouvez pas lui dire, d'une part parce que j'ai promis à Malfoy et d'autre part parce que je ne me vois pas raconter ça à Hermione, si cela m'étais arrivé je n'aurai pas aimer que quelqu'un raconte mon histoire à une autre personne sans mon accord.  
La journée se termine enfin, il me tarde de rentrer chez moi, d'être loin de Dra..Malfoy, de pouvoir réfléchir en paix.

Le jeudi matin n'est pas mieux que la veille, Malfoy est toujours aussi effacé. Le seul bémol c'est qu'on doit se retrouver en fin d'après-midi pour bosser et j'ai peur de la réaction de Malfoy.  
Il est maintenant 5h moins 10 et j'attends devant la salle que les autres arrivent, j'espère que Malfoy arrivera en avance pour qu'on parle ou pour je ne sais quoi. Pour une fois, il a exaucé mon voeux et il arrive 2 minutes plus tard.  
On se salue d'un signe de tête, on aurait dit que l'accord tacite depuis mardi prenait tout son sens. Il ne m'en parle pas, je ne lui en parle pas du moins pour l'instant. Je pense que si la situation dure trop longtemps et que je vois qu'il ne change pas j'irai lui parler. Mais je redoute ces 2 heures de travail.  
J'entends les pas de Blaise et de Théo approcher et plus les bruits se rapprochent plus je vois Malfoy se tendre et perdre de ses couleurs déjà qu'il est assez pâlichon on dirait qu'un zombie est en face de moi.

Blaise arrive et regarde Malfoy puis moi l'air de dire si tu lui as fait quelque chose je te tue. Je soutiens son regard et me détourne quand Théo ouvre la porte de la salle.  
Une fois installé autour d'une table pour travailler, je remarque que Malfoy a du mal à respirer, il est de plus en plus cadavérique. Mais il se force à faire bonne figure et propose plusieurs idées pour notre projet qui sont toutes approuvées.  
Ca fait déjà une heure que nous sommes dans la même salle où Malfoy s'est fait agressé. Je vois bien que Malfoy ne va pas tenir la 2ème heure.  
Malfoy se lève d'un bond, il tremble et le souffle lui manque. Il part en courant de la salle comme si il avait le diable au trousse. C'est en quelque sorte ça.

Blaise se lève mais je le retiens par la main.

\- Laisse Blaise, j'y vais. Dis-je d'une voix douce

\- Ne me touche pas Potter ! C'est mon ami, c'est à moi de lui parler. S'exclame-t-il.

\- Ecoute Blaise, je sais qu'entre Malfoy et moi ce n'est pas l'amour fou mais si il a besoin de parler je pense que c'est plus facile de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que ses proches.

\- Vas-y! Dit-il d'un ton sec

Je sors de la salle et me dirige vers le parc derrière l'université. Je l'ai trouvé là assis contre un arbre, la tête posé sur ses genoux. Quand je me trouve derrière lui je l'entends sangloter. Je m'approche en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Il tourne la tête dans ma direction et me fixe intensément juste avant que je m'adosse dos à lui.

\- Ecoute Malfoy, on est peut être pas ami mais j'étais là mardi et je pense qu'il faut que tu en parles.

\- Pourquoi j'en parlerai ?! Il ne s'est rien passé d'accord ? Dit-il en se braquant

\- Pour pouvoir avancer, « te libérer » de se poids en quelque sorte. J'explique d'une voix ferme mais attentionnée.

\- Puisque je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Et puis de toute façon pourquoi JE t'en parlerai, Potty ? Vocifère-t-il.

\- Le déni ne te va pas Draco. Eh bien, parce que je suis le seul qui sait ce qui s'est passé à part toi.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler ! Tu peux comprendre ça non ? A moins que se soit trop difficile pour ton pauvre petit cerveau, Potty !

\- Non ! Bien sûr que je peux comprendre, je ne suis pas sans coeur ! Contrairement à certain ! Il faut vraiment que tu en parles sinon tu vas vraiment devenir une loque !

\- Mais pour qui tu te prends Potter ! Monsieur veut jouer au chevalier servant ? Désolé de te décevoir mais je suis pas une princesse en détresse je n'ai pas besoin d'un prince et encore moins besoin de toi !

Nous sommes maintenant debout face à face. La rage déforme ses traits. Je n'aurai jamais du venir le voir. Je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses.

\- Et puis merde Malfoy ! Tu fais chier à la fin ! Tu vois pas que j'essaie de t'aider. Je vois bien que cette histoire te ronge. J'abandonne reste dans ta merde. Espèce de con !

\- C'est ça casse toi pauvre con ! De toute façon tu n'es qu'un misérable bâtard !

Je pars blesser comme jamais. Il n'a jamais été aussi con. Je reconnais qu'on est pas des tendres mais ça m'atteins très rarement ce genre d'insulte. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que je lui a proposé mon aide et qu'il me la renvoie à la figure. Ou est ce que c'est parce que ça concerne Dra.. Malfoy, putain.  
Mais arrivé à mi-chemin, je fais demi-tout et marche d'un pas déterminé vers lui. Une fois en face de lui je ne réfléchis pas et lui balance un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je suis tellement énervé, frustré que je n'ai même pas penser aux conséquences.  
Lorsque j'ai vu Malfoy plié en deux, je me suis rendu compte que je ne suis pas mieux que le mec qui a agressé Draco l'autre jour. J'étais confus, lorsque je l'ai frappé j'étais comme dans un état second. Je ne voulais pas le frapper. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris bordel ?!  
Il se redresse et ses yeux expriment tellement de haine que je suis resté quelques secondes la bouche ouverte comme un con, coupé dans mon élan.

\- Tu me fais la morale sur ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Au lieu de ma faire la morale réfléchis ça évitera qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux, Potter. Dit-il d'une voix froide.

\- Je.. je ne voulais pas, sincèrement. Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverai là.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses !

Je repars sans répliquer cette fois-ci et continue ma route jusqu'à la salle de cours.

Une fois arrivé devant la salle, je souffle un bon coup et rentre. Théo m'interroge du regard mais je ne dis rien.

\- Où est Draco ? Il va bien ?

Je lève les yeux vers Blaise

\- Répond bordel !

\- Il est dans le parc et je pense qu'il va bien !

\- Tu penses qu'il va bien ! Comment ça ?!

\- On s'est engueulé et je suis parti ! Maintenant laisse moi tranquille.

\- Désolé les gars mais j'y vais.

\- Pas de soucis, Blaise. On va y aller nous aussi, Harry.

Je suis Théo comme un automate tellement je suis perturbé par Dra..Malfoy. Je n'ai pas voulu le frapper, le coup est parti tout seul.  
Je sais que Théo meurt d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé mais je sais aussi qu'il ne me forcerai jamais.

Je veux tellement m'excuser et réparer ma faute auprès de Dr..Malfoy. Putain il s'appelle MALFOY, Malfoy, Mlafoy. Pourquoi je l'appelle Draco ?!


	5. Chapter 5: Farces et interrogations

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je posterai comme prévu la chapitre 6 le 28/05 ou la veille car je par en vacances le samedi.

Merci encore à ceux qui suivent cette fic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5: Farces et interrogations

Vendredi est un jour assez morne autant pour Draco que pour moi. Notre dispute de la veille a jeté un froid. Je sais que notre relation n'est pas au beau fixe mais là on peut vraiment sentir qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, tout le monde l'a remarqué. Blaise est de plus en plus suspicieux envers moi.  
La fin de la journée est proche, j'ai le week-end pour réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Peut être que le fait d'être éloigné de Malfoy, Blaise et toute ma bande de pote me permettrait d'y voir plus clair et de mettre des mots sur ce qui ce passe dans ma tête.  
Enfin chez soi, c'est reposant de ne pas se préoccuper des autres 5 minutes. Mais le problème "Malfoy" me rattrape bien vite, cette histoire va me rendre fou. Je ne comprends pas Malfoy, pourquoi agit-il comme ça. Il sait très bien qu'il faut qu'il en parle à quelqu'un même si ce n'est pas moi, au moins qu'il se confie à Blaise, ils sont quand même amis. Je reconnais que je préférerais qu'il m'en parle, d'une part parce que je l'ai vu brisé dans cette salle et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre je me soucis de lui et d'autre part parce que je veux comprendre, ça fait un peu curiosité mal placée mais je resterai toujours avec des interrogations et des suppositions toutes les plus horribles les unes que les autres. Donc je préférerai savoir la vérité même si elle est horrible mais c'est mieux que de rester dans l'ignorance.

Et puis, on ne va pas se mentir mais le voir agir de cette façon tout le reste de la semaine avec les autres élèves et moi m'a rendu malade. J'aime bien nos petites altercations, nos farces. Je reconnais qu'elles sont particulièrement drôle, même si sur le coup j'ai été en colère mais maintenant ça me fait rire en y repensant. Le Draco d'avant me manque.

Le week-end est arrivé à sa fin, on est déjà dimanche soir, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite quand on bosse. J'ai réussi à faire la plupart des mes fiches samedi et j'ai fini de recopier 2 dissert. Cette après midi je n'ai pas fait grand chose, j'ai eu trop la flemme du coup j'ai juste fait un plan pour mon commentaire et des muffins au chocolat.  
Tout le week-end j'ai réussi à mettre de coté cette histoire mais l'approche du lundi me faisait stressé. J'ai eu un sommeil agité la nuit de dimanche à lundi.

J'arrive juste à temps pour rentrer en cours. Mon premier retard de l'année, Nath m'a gardé une place mais le prof approuve moyennement mon léger retard (quasi inexistant). Enfin bref, je m'installe mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Malfoy n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards noirs. La journée ne fait que commencer peut-être que je me fait des idées.  
Draco commence les hostilité le midi, tout a commencé avec le plat. Ce jour là, on a mangé des pâtes et bien sûr Malfoy a mis des vers de terre dans le plat. Il a réussi à intervertir les sauces pour le plat de substitution, il a remplacé la mayo par du dentifrice. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi son coup mais c'est super bien réussi. Je sais que c'est dirigé contre moi mais tout le monde a pu profiter de sa farce.

Cette après-midi il a sport et je compte bien me venger. Il est maintenant 14h30 normalement Draco a débuté le rugby depuis 30 min. J'ai le champs libre pour mettre en place ma farce. Je me dirige vers les vestiaires des mecs et essaie de repérer les affaires de Draco après 10 min de recherche je mis la main sur ses vêtements. Je sors de mon sac une poche de poil à gratter et j'en mets partout dans ses vêtements, j'ai fait très attention pour n'oublier aucun endroit. Non je n'en ai pas mis partout, partout, partout. Je vous vois venir. Pour vous montrer que je suis une âme charitable seul son boxer est resté intacte. Une fois fait je me dirige vers la douche de Draco, oui parce que chaque jouer a sa propre douche dans les vestiaires. Donc, je sors un petit flacon et dévisse le pommeau de douche pour y verser du bleu de méthylène dedans, je réussis à vider tout le flacon dans le tuyau de douche et le pommeau.

Je me suis dépêché de sortir des vestiaires discrètement pour éviter de me faire prendre. J'ai réussi à atteindre la BU sans encombre. Les autres doivent me rejoindre dans 1 heure à la BU. Je profite donc de cette heure pour réfléchir à d'autres blagues parce que Malfoy ne va surement pas en rester là.

Vers 16h30, je pars de la BU avec Luna. Je n'en peux plus de bosser et elle aussi visiblement à moins qu'elle soit sortie pour voir comment Malfoy va réagir. A peine revenu dans le hall de l'université que j'entends Malfoy arriver, les gloussements sur son passage parlent pour lui.

\- POTTER ! Tu vas me le payer ! J'entends derrière moi.

Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde avec malice

\- Eh bien D..Malfoy on essaie de lancer une mode ? Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas mais c'est plutôt particulier. Dis-je avec sarcasme

\- Ta gueule Potty ! Tu te crois drôle en plus ! C'est la guerre que tu veux ?! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir. Fait gaffe à ton cul !

\- Oh, Malfoy ne soit pas si susceptible ! Et puis c'est de bonne guerre, c'est le juste retour des choses.

\- Dispersez- vous ! Sinon 2h de colle tous les vendredi pendant 1 mois !

Le voix du professeur Snape se fait entendre. Il arrive de la Grande salle au vu des élèves qui s'en vont.

\- Messieurs, que me vaut cette altercation ?

\- Professeur, il ne s'est rien passé mis à part que quelqu'un a joué un tour à Malfoy, je pense pour se venger du repas de midi.

\- Eh bien j'espère que la « discussion » que j'ai interrompue ne se reproduira pas. Votre année est en jeu, ne l'oubliez pas. Vous pouvez y aller.

Malfoy partit sans demander son reste. Luna et moi partons vers le parking d'un pas tranquille.

\- Pas si vite Potter.

\- A demain Luna.

Je fais demi-tour et le professeur m'amène à sa salle de cours.

\- Ecoute, Harry je sens bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Malfoy. Je sais pas quoi exactement mais tu devrais lui en parler. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Sev', bien sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous, tout le monde s'en est aperçu. Tu ne penses que j'ai essayé de parler avec lui. Mais il est tellement têtu et obtus que c'est impossible de pouvoir discuter.

\- Je le sais bien. Mais je te connais Harry et peut être que tu es trop rentre-dedans. Quoi qu'il se soit passé faut que tu essaie de l'approcher doucement, lui montrer qu'il peut avoir confiance en toi.

\- Rooh, Sev' je suis assez grand pour savoir comment je dois aborder Dra..Malfoy. Et puis pourquoi ça te préoccupe tant ? Tu as peur que je rate mon année ou que ça fasse mauvaise réputation à la faculté ?!

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu redoubles bien évidemment et je me fous que ça nuise à la réputation de l'université ! Cette histoire me préoccupe parce que je vois bien que ça ne vas pas. Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel et ne mens pas. Tu peux tout me dire Ry'.

\- Ok. Cette histoire m'affecte plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié Malfoy, il s'est passé quelque chose et je m'inquiète pour lui, il sombre peu à peu. Vraiment ? Je peux TOUT te dire ? Je souris

\- Non, pas tout tout sinon il en va de ma santé mentale. Ricana-t-il.

\- Sev' t'es pas drôle ! Je m'en fou je te raconterai quand même des trucs. Je rigole

\- Potter un peu de respect je vous prie. J'espère que vous arriverai à régler ce problème. Je ne vous retiens pas plus. Dit-il en me désignant la porte.

\- Au revoir professeur.

Je sors de la salle et me dirige vers le parking pour rentrer chez moi. Mais en chemin je suis intercepté par Blaise.

\- Harry, je peux te parler 2 min ? Ca ne sera pas long. Rajouta-t-il en me voyant regarder la sortie

\- C'est à propos de Malfoy je suppose ?

\- Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous mais bien avant votre discussion d'hier dans le parc. Est ce que tu as fait quelque chose à Dray ?

\- Non bien sûr que non. Ecoute, je pensais que ces 2 mois passés en stage ensemble nous avaient permis de nous connaitre mais apparemment je me suis trompé. Pense ce que tu veux après je m'en fou mais je suis pas un salaud !

\- Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça. Je te connais plutôt bien, je n'ai pas voulu d'offenser. Mais je suis en droit de me poser des questions. Dray dépérit de jour en jour, ça blague de ce midi n'est qu'une diversion pour nous faire oublier son état.

\- Je comprends tout inquiétude Blaise, je ne peux rien pour lui. Il est tellement têtu, insupportable avec moi que ça ne sert à rien de parler avec lui.

\- Essaie s'il te plait. Moi il ne m'écoute pas et m'envoie chier. J'ai bien vu que tu t'inquiétais pour lui malgré votre animosité.

\- Putain ! Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me demander de lui parler ?! Je le ferais mais je ne te garantis rien, OK ?

\- T'énerve pas. Merci beaucoup Ry'.

Je rejoins vite ma voiture, il me tarde de rentrer. La journée a été éprouvante entre les blagues de Malfoy, ma discussion avec Severus et Blaise, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Une fois chez moi, je me suis préparé à manger et j'ai appelé Hermione pour qu'elle vienne à l'appart, j'ai besoin de lui parler et je sais qu'elle sera de bon conseils. Elle arrive au moment où j'ai fini mon repas.

\- Salut, Mione'. Je suis content que tu aies pu venir. J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose. Je veux que toute la conversation reste entre nous. Je sais que je peux faire confiance au groupe mais ce que j'ai à te dire est assez privé. Si tu veux en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, Théo est au courant d'une partie de la conversation.

\- D'accord Ry', je n'en parlerai pas.

\- Eh bien, le professeur Snape était un ancien ami de ma mère quand ils étaient jeunes. Et du jour au lendemain il est parti. Mes parents m'ont laissé une lettre et ma mère m'a expliqué que je ne devais pas en vouloir à Snape. Lors de notre première année, nous avons eu plusieurs discussions et nous sommes devenus très proche au fur et à mesure, comme un père et son fils. Nous avons eu une discussion juste après mon altercation avec Dr..Malfoy. Et il veut que je parle avec Malfoy. Tout le monde a remarqué qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous deux. Donc il veut que je règle ça. Mais pour enfoncer le clou, Blaise m'a aussi demandé la même chose. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Est ce que je dois lui parler encore une fois ou je laisse tomber et fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

\- Pour Snape je suis contente pour toi. Je suppose que Théo est au courant. J'hocha la tête. Bien, pour Malfoy je suis sûr que tu ne me raconte pas tout. Attend avant de protester. Je ne suis pas conne et au lieu de me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé, tu peux rester évasif mais faut que j'arrive à comprendre à peu près toute l'histoire.

\- Eh bien, mardi dernier après notre travail de groupe, je suis retourné à notre salle pour récupérer des documents que j'avais oublié. Dr..Malfoy était là aussi mais il n'allait pas bien. Il n'a rien voulu me dire, ce qui est logique étant donné nos relations. Enfin bref, jeudi soir pendant notre travail en groupe Malfoy est parti. Je suis allé lui parler pour qu'il m'explique toute l'histoire mais il s'est braqué et on s'est engueulé et je l'ai frappé. Je sais que je n'aurai pas du mais j'ai été impulsif sur ce coup là. Notre dispute nous a valu les blagues d'aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Mione'..

\- Déjà tu peux l'appeler Draco quand tu parles avec moi. Fait pas ta tête de choqué, j'ai bien remarqué le lapsus que tu a rattrapé à temps. Tu sais ce que je pense de la violence Harry. Je présume que tu avais de bonnes raisons pour le frapper. Bref, je pense que tu devrais essayer de lui reparler pour mettre les choses au clair et pour qu'il se confie un peu. Tu devrais d'abord t'excuser. Tout comme toi je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle de classe mais il faut qu'il en parle à quelqu'un sinon il va sombrer. Je ne me trompe pas si je dis que tu ne le déteste plus si un jour tu l'as vraiment détesté. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Evite de le braquer et d'y aller trop fort avec lui, tu es un peu brute de pomme par moment donc soit patient.

\- D'accord, mais quand je le vois comme ça je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il a l'air tellement lasse de tout.

\- Je sais bien mais ce n'est pas une raison. Et puis ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il arrivera à te parler. Je ne te reproche rien Harry mais essaie d'être avec lui comme tu l'es avec nous.

\- Ouais.. Je verrai. Tu veux dormir ici ?

\- Oui si tu veux.

Le lendemain Hermione est repartis de bonne heure et m'a laissé avec plus d'interrogations que si elle n'était pas venue. Mais bon j'ai réussi à comprendre quelque truc sur moi et mes sentiments.

Déjà lundi. Je ne sais toujours pas si j'irai parler à Malfoy. Je suis sûr en tout cas que je n'irai pas aujourd'hui. Il n'est pas venu à notre premier cours de la journée. Cela ne présage rien de bon. Finalement il est arrivé durant notre cours d'histoire des institutions mais il tire une tête de trois pied de long.

Mardi soir arrive bien vite. Je ne veux pas être confronté à Draco et à Blaise en même temps. Entre l'un qui me fuit comme la peste et l'autre qui veut que je parle à son « Dray ». Non je ne suis pas du tout énervé contre ce putain de surnom. Je suis juste énervé que Blaise le surnomme ainsi. Quoi ?! Bien sûr que j'en ai rien à foutre de la relation entre lui et Draco.

Enfin, bref l'ambiance dans la salle est pesante. Tout le monde est soulagé quand 19h sonne.

La situation n'a toujours pas changé, jeudi soir a été extrêmement tendu. Une semaine est passé depuis qu'Hermione est venue à l'appartement et je n'ai toujours pas parlé à Draco. Par contre, j'ai accepté l'idée que je veuille que Draco devienne un ami.  
Ca fait deux semaines que toute cette histoire a commencé et ça ne peut pas durer comme ça. L'ambiance entre nous ne facilite pas notre travail de groupe, les farces se sont calmées mais pas nos altercations.  
Un mois est passé, cette histoire ne prend plus une partie importante dans mes pensées mais les regards insistants de Blaise lors de nos heures de travaille me pousse à aller parler à Draco. En un mois Draco est devenu l'ombre de lui même. Le voir dépérir plus longtemps m'est insupportable.

On est déjà mi-Octobre les vacances sont proches, c'est pour ça que le dernier jour de cours j'ai réussi à trouver Draco en compagnie de Blaise au parc.  
Blaise m'a vu arriver de loin et part rejoindre sa voiture après avoir dit au revoir à « Dray ».

\- Je peux m'assoir ? Je demande une foi arrivée à la hauteur de Draco.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fou là Potty ? Casse toi.

\- Je veux juste te parler.

Il se lève et commence à partir. Je le prends par le bras pour le retenir et il se retrouve bloqué entre un arbre et moi. Cette situation m'a fait repenser à mon rêve de la nuit dernière.

 ** _Rêve_**

 ** _Draco est là juste derrière moi je sens son souffle sur ma nuque, ses mains sur mes hanches. Son corps est collé contre le mien, je me tourne pour l'embrasser, le baiser est tendre mais il devient vite passionné. J'ai mes mains dans ses cheveux, ils sont tellement doux, soyeux. On se sépare à bout de souffle. Je l'entraîne vers le lit, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux tout le désir et l'amour qu'il éprouve pour moi. Je pars à la découverte de ce corps alangui sous moi, son torse est déjà dénudé, je sens ses ados se contracter à mon touché. Je le vois se tortiller pour avoir plus mais je me recule. Je peux qu'admirer son corps, il est un appel à la luxure. La sensation de ses mains sur mon corps est délicieuse. Il se débat avec mon pantalon et il inverse nos positions pour me défaire de celui-ci. Il est partout, ses mains, sa bouche. Je ne vais jamais tenir, je n'ai jamais connu une telle sensation avec mes autres partenaires. Mais je ne peux me laisser aller comme ça, c'est Malfoy bordel de merde. Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là mais je dois m'en aller de suite. Je n'ai jamais eu de se genre de désir envers lui avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça aurait changé. Je le repousse brusquement et au moment où il allait me parler je me suis réveillé en sursaut dans ma chambre._**


	6. Chapter 6: Engueulades et révélations

Salut tout le monde !

Voila le chapitre 6 avec un jour d'avance car demain je pars en vacances 1 semaine et je suis pas sûr d'avoir internet. ^^

J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu et que celui-ci vous plaira.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 6: Engueulades et révélations

Mon corps est pressé contre le sien, je sens parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Sa peau a une odeur de cannelle, s'est si enivrant. Je suis tellement près que je pourrai l'embrasser. J'ai repris pied à la réalité lorsque mon corps a commencé à réagir à cette proximité. Je me recule immédiatement de peur qu'il se rende compte de mon excitation. Je ne peux pas réagir à cette proximité, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est peut être que mon rêve d'hier qui est remonté à la surface et mon subconscient m'a rappelé les sensations que j'ai éprouvé. Ca ne peut être que mon rêve. Moi ?! Désirer Draco..Malfoy ?! N'importe quoi. Je le regarde attentivement, une fois à bonne distance je remarque qu'il a l'air troublé de cette proximité mais je ne m'attarde pas plus sur ce sujet, je suis déjà assez perdu comme ça.

\- Draco, je sais qu'on ne s'aime pas et qu'on ne se connait pas mais il faut qu'on parle.

\- Certes, mais je n'ai rien à te dire Potter.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me parler je comprends mais écoute moi au moins.

Il acquiesce.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé, je ne le voulais pas. Draco je ne veux pas te forcer à me parler de ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle. Mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu dépéris de jour en jour. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi même moi. Et puis je me pose des questions, je m'attend au pire. Ne pas savoir me rend fou, ne va pas penser que j'ai une curiosité mal placée. Je veux juste t'aider.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler et surtout je ne veux pas T'EN parler ! De toute façon il ne s'est rien passé ! D'accord !?

\- Non ! Justement je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Tu veux que je te rappelle comment je t'ai retrouvé ? Non je ne pense pas ! Arrête de nier en bloque ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Regarde Blaise, ne vois tu pas qu'il s'inquiète, qu'il essaye de te remonter le moral. Mais tout ce que tu sais faire c'est l'envoyer chier !

\- Mêle toi de ton cul ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que je dois faire ! Ce n'est pas un petit puceau qui va me dire quoi faire.

\- Oh ! Excuse moi Malfoy d'oublier que monsieur n'est plus vierge depuis ces 3 ans ! Le raillais-je.

\- Tu n'est qu'un connard Potter. La discussion est clause, si il y a eu discussion. Au revoir Potter. Dit-il d'une voix polaire.

\- C'est ça casse toi Malfoy ! On n'a plus rien à se dire ! Crachais-je.

Une fois que Draco est parti, j'ai craqué.  
Putain mais quel con ! Comme si de cette manière la situation allait avancer. C'était pourtant bien parti, non ? J'ai essayé de ne pas m'emporter de suite. J'ai eu tellement envie de le secouer comme un prunier. Je veux le faire sortir de sa léthargie. Mais quand il a tout nié. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.  
Il est tellement différent du Draco que j'ai côtoyé tous les jours et du Draco vulnérable, humain que j'ai vu dans cette salle.

Il a encore une fois réussi à me faire péter un câble.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **C'est la fin du premier semestre, on doit être en Janvier. Malfoy nous a fait un très mauvais coup. On ne peut pas appeler ça une blague. Ce fdp a trouvé drôle de modifier les listes du tableau d'affichage des résultats. Il a remplacé les vrais résultats par d'autres. Sur la deuxième liste les 3/4 des élèves n'ont pas eu leur semestre 1 et bien sûr tout mon groupe d'amis en fait parti. Par contre les potes de Malfoy s'en sont sortir indemne.  
Ce coup foireux a bien durer 2 jours. Pourquoi ? Parce que personne n'a osé demander des explications, même les têtes de classe. Tout le monde pense que la notation est de plus en plus sévères et que les correcteurs n'ont rien laissé passer. Sauf que j'ai trouvé bizarre que les deux gorilles que se trimballe Malfoy aient eu leur semestre. En plus, Severus m'a invité exactement 2 jours après les résultats dans un restaurant branché. Sur le coup je n'ai pas réagis mais petit à petit mes soupçons se sont confirmés. **_

_**Le jeudi soir arrive et Severus m'a amené au resto. Il me félicite pour mon semestres validé avec brio. Je le regarde surpris. Puis j'ai fait le rapprochement entre les sourires en coin de Malfoy, la réussite des deux gorilles et le fait que pratiquement personne n'ait eu son semestre. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé mais il a bien réussi son coup.**_

 _ **\- Dit moi Sev' il y a eu un bon taux de réussite ?**_

 _ **\- Oui près de 65%. Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Eh bien, je crois que quelqu'un s'est amusé à créer de fausses listes pour remplacer les vrais résultats. C'est pourquoi j'étais surpris que tu me félicites.**_

 _ **\- Il faut absolument que j'en parle au doyen. Dès demain les listes seront enlevées pour être remplacer par les vraies. Tu as une idée de qui a pu faire le coup ?**_

 _ **\- Eh bien, oui mais je n'ai pas preuves donc ça ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas grave trinquons à mes résultats. Je rigole**_

 _ **Le reste de la soirée s'est passé tranquillement. Mais je peux vous dire que le lendemain j'allais avoir une petite discussion avec Malfoy.**_

 _ **Je réussi à coincer Malfoy à la sortie du cours. Je l'ai pris par le col et je l'ai plaqué contre le mur. Je ne suis pas violent d'habitude mais là comme la dernière fois avec cette histoire de vandalisme, je suis hors de moi.**_

 _ **\- Ecoute moi bien, sale petite fouine. Je sais que s'est toi qui a falsifié les listes des résultats. Heureusement pour toi je n'ai pas de preuves mais ne crois pas que ça va en rester là. Mais ne t'avise plus de faire une "blague" pareil, c'est clair ? Dis-je d'une voix polaire.**_

 _ **Malfoy n'a pas réagi. Je le saisi au cou.**_

 _ **\- C'est clair ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, limpide.**_

 _ **Je le relâche et il me crache au visage avant de décamper comme un voleur.**_

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Je suis sorti du parc et j'ai récupéré ma voiture. Une fois arrivé chez moi j'ai pris mes affaires de sport et je suis ressorti directement. Je prends la direction du dojo. Une fois là bas, je sors mes affaires et m'échauffe avant d'aller m'entrainer. J'ai besoin de canaliser ma rage. Ce soir le sac pris cher tout comme mon corps. Je vais surement avoir mal demain mais je m'en fou, il me faut un exutoire.

Le réveil est dur, je suis tout courbaturé de la veille mais je me sens mieux. Plus sur le plan moral que physique mais cette petite séance m'a fait du bien.

Et juste après, je suis en vacances une semaine. Pff..une petite semaine de vacances pour faire une "pause" dans le boulot.  
Sev' a prévu de m'amener 3-4 jours en vacances sur la côte. J'aime bien aller en vacances au bord de la mer, c'est toujours agréable de respirer l'air marin.  
Il a prévu de venir me chercher en début d'après-midi et j'ai intérêt à me bouger parce qu'il est déjà 11h. J'ai fait ma valise en vitesse et pris un copieux petit déjeuner. Je suis parti me doucher et Sev' sonne au moment où je viens de finir de m'habiller.  
On prend la route 20 minutes plus tard et on arrivera vers 16h chez lui, un héritage de sa famille. Il n'y va qu'avec moi. Il n'aime pas tellement cette maison mais l'année dernière on a commencé à la rénover. Aujourd'hui, elle est pratiquement refaite il ne reste que quelques pièces à l'étages qui sont d'origines. J'espère qu'on pourra la finir cette semaine.

Notre petit séjour à la mer est fini, on est déjà sur le chemin de retour. Nous avons enfin fini de rénover la maison. Elle est maintenant lumineuse, moderne et chaleureuse.

Severus m'a déposé chez moi et je suis vite parti prendre ma douche car je dois retrouver mes amis chez Nath. Il a décider de faire une petite soirée pour qu'on se retrouve un peu.

\- Salut, tout le monde ! Dis-je en arrivant dans le salon.

\- Hey ! Ry' alors c'est quelques jours à la mer ? Me demande Fred.

\- C'était super bien comme d'hab'. Il est pas là George ?

\- Nope, rencard. Me répond Théo en devançant de peu Fred.

\- Et vous avez fait quoi pendant que j'étais en vacances au bord de la mer ?

\- Soirées ! Me hurlent Nath, Will et Fred.

\- Hum.. Je vois. Les filles je présument que vous avez bossé, ainsi que Théo ?

\- Oui, bien sûr mais ce soir en s'amuse. Déclare Luna super excitée ce qui me surpris, elle qui est plutôt calme et posée d'habitude mais elle a des périodes où elle se laisse aller.

Nath est parti chercher les bières et les pizzas dans la cuisine et les a déposé sur la table basse.

\- Oh Ry' tu ne devinera jamais qui a fait une soirée chez lui ! Dit-il tout excité.

Il enchaine une fois qu'il est sûr d'avoir attirer mon attention.

\- Malfoy ! Putain c'était une soirée de ouf. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris mais il a mis le paquet. Ca va Harry ?

Il s'interrompt quand il a vu que j'étais tout pâle.

\- Oui oui ça va. Donc Malfoy a fait une soirée.. en quel honneur ? Je demande intrigué.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop.. Au début j'ai cru qu'il allait mieux et donc qu'il voulait fêter les vacances et son "rétablissement". Mais en fait non. Il était dans un état pitoyable. Il voulait peut être se changer les idées.

\- Ah.. d'accord. Ecoutez, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Si je ne vous l'ai pas dit ce n'est en rapport avec la confiance que j'ai en vous mais je n'étais pas prêt à vous le dire tout simplement.

\- On comprend Ry'. Me dit gentiment Will.

\- Snape est un ancien ami de ma mère et depuis l'année dernière on s'est beaucoup rapproché. Il est comme mon père.

\- On ne s'en serrait pas douté. On a bien remarqué que vos joutes verbales vous amusés. Dit Will d'un ton moqueur.

\- Quand je pars en vacances sur la côte, j'y vais avec Severus. Mais merci de le prendre comme ça. Je souris.

\- Quelqu'un à quelque chose a nous avouer ? Vu que Harry nous dévoile ses petits secrets. Demande innocemment Nath.

Je lui tire la langue et toute monde est parti dans un fou rire.

\- Eh bien, Will et moi avons quelque choses à vous dire. Nous sommes ensemble depuis 1 mois. Dit Luna d'une petite voix.

\- Oh mais c'est super ça ! S'exclame Hermione.

\- Racontez nous ! Je souris tout enthousiaste. Il faut dire que j'adore les potins.

\- Il n'y a rien à raconter. Ca s'est fait naturellement. On se plaisait mutuellement tout les deux.

\- Pff… c'est nul pas de trucs croustillants à nous dire ? Je les questionne en rigolant.

\- Eh bien, non mais si tu veux tout savoir. On l'a fait la semaine dernière. Me dit Luna en me tirant la langue.

\- Luna, je ne te pensais pas comme ça ! S'offusque Hermione en rigolant.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, dixit la fille qui a fait sa première fois à 16 ans.

Tout le monde explose de rire en voyant la mine renfrognée de Mione' mais elle nous rejoint bien vite dans notre fou rire.

La soirée se déroule tranquillement, il y règne une ambiance bon enfant.  
Le lendemain matin est assez difficile pour tout le monde. On s'est tous endormi sur les canapés, un peu n'importe comment. Je suis tous courbaturé, je rêve que d'une chose, un bon massage.

Tout le monde a aidé à ranger le salon de Nath, on a mis un de s'est bordel à 7 seulement.

Je suis resté manger avec Nath, Théo et Hermione le midi et je suis reparti juste après. Une fois chez moi, je me suis déshabillé, j'ai pris une bonne douche pas parce que je ne me suis pas lavé chez Nath mais je voulais me décontracté un peu. Une fois sorti de la douche je m'enfoui sous les couvertures de mon lit. J'ai dormi toute l'après midi et j'aurai surement dormi encore un peu plus si mon téléphone n'avait pas sonné. C'est Severus.

\- Allô Sev' ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Harry tu dormais ? J'ai bien faut de t'appeler alors. Ricane-t-il.

\- Merci Sev'. Donc ?

\- Demain soir il y a Britannicus qui passe au Lyceum Theatre, ça te plairai d'aller le voir ?

\- Sev' t'es sérieux ? Tu sais très bien que j'adore le théâtre et surtout les pièces qui parle de l'histoire grecque ! Pourquoi tu me préviens QUE maintenant ?! Il ne doit plus avoir de places, c'est mesquin de me dire ça alors que tu n'as surement pas de places.

\- Harry, tu me connais non ? Je ne te dirais jamais ça si ce n'était pas possible d'y aller.

\- Oh, Sev' c'est super ! A quelle heure tu viens me chercher ?

\- Calme toi gamin, je serai chez toi à 19h.

\- D'acc, super à demain!

Et je raccroche aussi tôt. Il faut absolument que je range mon apport et que je finisse de bosser, sinon je ne pourrai jamais finir tous les devoirs à rendre pour la rentrée.

 _Le lendemain soir_

Je suis tout excité à l'idée d'aller voir encore une fois cette pièce, la deuxième fois exactement. Dès que je le peux je vais voir autant de pièces de théâtre que possible. La dernière fois que je suis allé au théâtre remonte à début septembre. Je suis allé voir Le bourgeois gentilhomme de Molière, cette fois-là Hermione m'a accompagné. La plupart du temps Severus vient avec moi mais de temps en temps j'y vais seul.

Severus va bientôt arriver, ça fait une demi heure que je suis prêt, c'est bien les seules fois de ma vie où je suis autant en avance.

C'est déjà la fin des vacances, j'ai réussi à tout finir avant le dimanche soir, alors que je n'ai pas trop bossé chez Nath et que le jeudi soir a été consacré à Britannicus.  
J'ai passé une super soirée avec Severus, on a mangé dans un petit resto juste à coté du théâtre. La pièce de théâtre est juste super. Mais je vais devoir me concentrer sur les études si je veux réussir les exams de Décembre.

J'appréhende la réaction de Draco, on reprend les cours demain. Une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu, peut être qu'il sera un peu plus ouvert aux dialogues ou qu'il aura parlé à Blaise entre temps. Je ne suis pas prêt de lui reparler de suite de tout façon, notre dispute de la dernière fois est encore trop vive dans mon esprit et je ne souhaite pas le frapper encore une fois. J'aimerai repartir sur de bonne base après tout on est obligé de se côtoyer en cours et pour notre travail en groupe.


	7. Chapter 7: Changements

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster samedi je n'étais pas chez moi. J'espère vous aimez toujours autant cette histoire. ^^

Je ne sais pas si dans deux semaines je posterai le chapitre 8. J'ai pris un peu de retard dans l'écriture des derniers chapitres entre les partiels, le manque d'inspiration et les révisions pour les rattrapages c'est un peu compliqué.

Alors voilà le chapitre 7.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 7: Changements

Les cours ont repris depuis 1 mois déjà. Les profs nous inondent de devoirs en plus des révisions pour les partiels de début Décembre.

Je n'ai toujours pas reparlé à Draco et puis je n'en ai pas du tout envie. Sev' et Blaise ne me parle plus de cette histoire et j'en suis heureux. Je ne veux pas ressasser cette histoire, si Malfoy ne veut pas voir la réalité en face et qu'il veut se renfermer sur lui même c'est son problème après tout. Ma vie ne va pas en changer pour autant. Mais peut être que je me suis trompé.

Les partiels sont dans 2 semaines à peine. Tous les élèves sont stressés, tout le monde passe son temps à la BU. Mes altercations avec Draco se sont calmées à cause des révisions. Mais je vois bien qu'il ne va pas mieux, c'est pire qu'avant les vacances. Mais personne ne fait rien, bien sûr il y a Blaise qui essaie de l'aider à sa façon. Mais ça n'a eu aucun effet sur Draco. Je pense qu'il a fini par baisser les bras, ça se voit dans son comportement, il est toujours avec Draco mais il ne fait plus aucun effort pour le faire rire, parler ou le faire sortir de sa léthargie tout court.

Les exams sont la semaine prochaine autant dire que le programme de révision de Mione' nous a bien servi, sans elle on serait grave en retard et pas du tout prêt. Pansy et Blaise passe plus de temps avec nous depuis 2 ou 3 semaines, ils se sont rajoutés à notre groupe. Tout le monde s'entend bien, il y a une ambiance bon enfant qui règne. Seul point négatif, Draco. On ne le voit pratiquement jamais sauf quand Pansy et Blaise viennent nous rejoindre et quand il les accompagne.  
Les jours passent et la première épreuve arrive. 1 heure d'épreuve d'intro du droit européen. Je vais mourir…  
Les deux semaines d'exam sont passées assez vite, malgré les épreuves éparpillées sur plusieurs jours. Lundi matin épreuve, mercredi aprèm, le mardi d'après tout le journée et le vendredi matin.. Super organisation moi je dis.

Enfin bref, c'est enfin les vacances de Noël. On a décidé de passer les 4 premiers jours ensemble chez Nath. Pansy et Blaise sont invités aussi. Blaise a demandé si Draco pouvait venir, il ne veux pas le laisser seul, c'est compréhensible. Dray a perdu au moins 15 kilos depuis la rentrée, il ne parle pratiquement plus, il est fatigué ces cernes parle pour lui. J'ai eu peur qu'il fasse une bêtise après les partiels. Il est vraiment au fond du trou. Mais je m'inquiète surement trop pour lui, il n'a pas commis l'irréparable pour l'instant. Nath a accepté que Dray vienne chez lui. Et ce dernier contre toute attente a aussi accepté de passer les 3 premiers jours avec nous. Je suis soulagé qu'il soit avec nous mais je redoute notre cohabitation.

On est vendredi soir et toute la bande est chez Nath, sauf Pansy, Blaise et Dray qui doivent arriver que demain matin.

On a passé toute notre soirée à parler de tout et de rien. On a quand même passé la moitié du temps à charrier Hermione et Nath. Depuis le début de l'année ils se sont énormément rapprochés, tout le monde se demande quand ils vont se mettre en couple. Ils se tournent autours depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Ils feront un très beau couple, ils se complètent très bien.  
Mais on les a laissé tranquille au bout d'un moment, ils sont tellement gênés. Hermione ne sait plus où se mettre.  
Malheureusement pour moi, tout le groupe s'est tourné vers moi. Je sens les emmerdes arriver.

\- Au fait, Harry ça fait longtemps qui tu n'as pas eu de conquête. Ca fait quoi 3 mois qu'on t'a vu avec personne.

\- Euh.. c'est pas si grave non ? Si ? J'ai le droit de faire une "pause". Je réponds en les voyant acquiescer.

\- C'est bizarre, on t'a toujours vu avec quelqu'un. L'année dernière ça ne te gênait pas de nous parler de tes conquêtes et puis tu ne te privais pas pour en changer assez souvent. Me dit Will approuvé pour tous les autres.

\- Quelqu'un aurait-il attiré ton attention ? Me demande innocemment Hermione.

Tout le monde a explosé de rire, ils sont tous au courant de ce que je pense de l'amour. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

\- Sérieusement Mione' ! Moi, avoir un crush pour un mec ?!

\- Rooh, si on n'a plus le droit rire.. Dit Hermione en me tirant la langue.

\- J'ai bien le droit de faire une pause de temps en temps, non ? Si ça se trouve j'ai un plan cul régulier et je vous en ai pas parlé.

\- Pourquoi tu as peur qu'on te le vole ? C'est un si bon coup que ça ? Rigole Théo

\- Eh bien, non je n'ai pas peur vu que je vois personne en ce moment.

\- Allez les gars, avancez la monnaie ! Dirent Fred et Georges en même temps.

Ils ont osé parier sur moi, ça ne me surprends pas qu'ils parient après tout les jumeaux Weasley sont principalement connu pour ça. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé pas que mes potes pouvaient parier sur moi surtout pour un sujet comme ça. De toute façon je m'en bats les steaks.  
Je suis mort de rire en voyant les mines déconfites de Will et de Nath, seuls Théo, Fred et Georges ont raison. Je n'ai effectivement personne en ce moment, ni en vue.

\- Enfin bref, il serai temps d'aller ce coucher. Il est quand même 5 heure du mat'. Remarque Luna.

\- Effectivement, allez tout le monde bouge des canapés. Dit Nath d'une voix forte.

Le vendredi soir a été plutôt calme, vu l'heure à laquelle on est parti ce coucher tout le monde redoute le moment où on va devoir se lever pour accueillir Pansy, Blaise et Draco.  
J'espère juste qu'ils allaient avoir une présence d'esprit et qu'ils arriveront vers 11h30-12h.  
L'arrivée de Draco dans quelques heure me fait stresser. Il faut d'abord que je dorme un minimum pour avoir une mine à peu près potable quand ils seront là.

Putain qui sonne à cette heure-ci ?! Il y a des gens qui veulent dormir en paix ! Je me lève d'un pas excédé. Je n'ai dormi que 4-5 heures et bien sûr la sonnette n'a réveillé que moi. On doit être 7 dans la maison et personne d'autre que moi ne s'est levé. Ils abusent.

\- C'est pour quoi ?! Dis-je sur un ton énervé en ouvrant la porte

\- Salut Harry, t'as mauvaise mine dit moi. Vous vous êtes couchés tôt apparemment. Me dit Blaise en me faisant la bise.

\- Oui, quelle perspicacité dit moi. Faites comme chez vous, je vais me recoucher. Si personne n'est levé dans 2 heure réveillez nous.

Je détourne la tête et regarde qui est avec Blaise. Passy me regarde rouge de gêne et Draco pose son regard partout sauf sur moi. Eh bien, je pense que ces trois jours vont être compliqué.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me suis allongé sur le lit et j'ai essayé de me rendormir mais impossible de trouver le sommeil. Au bout d'une demi-heure je suis parti à la douche et je suis descendu au salon pour les retrouver, mais il n'y avait que Pansy et Blaise.

\- Tu as pu dormir longtemps avant qu'on arrive ? Me demande Pansy

\- Pas vraiment j'ai du dormir 4-5 heures, c'est déjà pas mal mais pas assez pour être en forme.

Blaise me tapote l'épaule tout en souriant comme un débile.

\- C'est ça fou toi de ma gueule.

\- On devrait peu être réveillé les autres. Propose Pansy

\- Oh que oui mais à ma manière.

\- Euh.. Harry tu fais flipper, arrête avec ce sourire.

\- Allez suivez moi je vais vous montrer.

Je me dirige dans la cuisine et prends deux couvercles en métal en guise de timbale. Pansy m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds en comprenant ce que j'allais faire.

Je prends la direction la chambre de Nath d'un pas décidé, mes deux complices me suivent calmement. Une fois devant la porte de Nath, je l'ouvre doucement et je tape les deux couvercles l'un contre l'autre. Ca a fait un bordel pas possible.  
Nath se réveille en sursaut et commence à m'engueuler comme une merde.

\- Putain, Harry ! Ca ne va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Et puis arrête de te foutre de moi !

Je suis plié en deux tellement je ris comme un con. Vous auriez du voir sa tête quand il s'est réveillé d'un coup, j'admets que ça a dû le faire flipper mais qu'est ce que c'est drôle. Il s'est mis à tâtonner partout pour allumer la lumière et il a crié comme une fillette.  
Une fois remis de ses émotions Nath nous a regardé tous les trois et nous a demandé quelle heure il était.

\- Il doit être dans les 11 heures. Répond Pansy

\- Eh bien je pense qu'il est tant de réveiller les autres alors mais un peu plus en douceur Ry'. Précise Nath en me envoyant sourire.

\- Rooh, t'es pas drôle et puis de toute façon ça a fait pas mal de bruit donc ils doivent être en train de se réveiller.

On sort dans le couloir et j'ouvre une part une les portes des chambres et les volets avec l'aide de Blaise et Nath. Passy est partie s'occuper des chambres de Luna et Mione' pour leur éviter un réveil un peu rude de notre part.

Une fois tout le monde levé et douché on se dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre un petit déj' bien mérité.

\- Où est Draco ? Demande Nath après avoir ingurgiter une tasse de café.

\- Il doit être dehors. Dit Blase sur un ton lasse

\- On devrait aller le chercher, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. Tu peux aller le chercher Harry ? Me demande Nath

Je lui lance un regard noir avant de partir en direction de la terrasse. Je vois Draco adossé contre le mur de la maison, il a l'air bien comme ça, la tête tourné vers le ciel les yeux fermés. Je ne veux pas le déranger mais j'entends les autres s'agiter dans le salon pour partir. Je fais coulisser la baie vitrée, le bruit lui fait rouvrir les yeux et il regarde dans ma direction. Ses yeux s'ancre dans les miens, il ne me lâche pas du regard jusqu'au moment où je prends la parole.

\- Salut. Je suis venu te chercher Nath a quelque chose à nous montrer. Tu viens ?

Il me regarde encore un instant et se lève. Il est passé devant moi et il ne m'a pas dit un mots. Je l'observe de loin saluer les autres d'un air enjoué. Son habitude me désempare, il a été totalement indifférent avec moi i peine quelques secondes et juste après il parle normalement au reste du groupe. Je suis le groupe de loin, je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Je suis tellement pris dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas vu qu'Hermione m'a rejoint.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé, tu veux en parler ?

\- Hmm..

\- C'est par rapport à Draco. Qu'est qu'il y a ?

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas trop, j'aurai bien aimé repartir sur de bonnes bases avec lui. Je pensais que ses 3 jours nous permettrait de nous expliquer et de nous rapprocher. Mais ce n'est pas bien parti. Tout à l'heure il ne m'a pas adressé un mot quand je suis venu le chercher, il a juste eu une attitude froide et indifférente avec moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire..

\- Je ne peux pas trop t'aider sur ce coup là, c'est à toi de rétablir les choses mais je peux juste te conseiller de lui laisser du temps. Les évènements du mois dernier et même avant ne sont pas en ta faveur, laisse lui voir qui tu es avec nous.

J'acquiesce et oriente notre conversation sur un autre sujet en voyant Théo arriver vers nous.

\- Venez voir ! Nath en a de nouveaux, il y en a un qui va te plaire Harry. Dit-il tout excité en arrivant à notre hauteur.

Il nous prend par la main et nous entraine à sa suite. En nous entendant arriver Nath se tourne vers nous et nous mène au niveau de deux nouveaux paddocks.  
En fait, Nath a une écurie chez lui et tous les ans il achète 3-4 chevaux. La moitié des chevaux sont entrainés pour les courses ou les compétitions, les juments sont des poulinières et les autres chevaux sont pour le loisir. Il doit posséder au moins une vingtaine de chevaux et 4 poulinières. D'habitude, il n'achète pas de chevaux avant la fin de la saison, donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi il en a de nouveaux.

\- Nath, pourquoi 3 nouveaux ? Demande Hermione

\- Je sais que je ne voulais pas acheter de chevaux avant la fin de la saison mais c'est un peu particulier pour ceux-là.

\- Explique nous. Dit Blaise

\- Eh bien, la jument vient d'un haras pas loin mais l'ancien propriétaire est trop endetté alors il vend ses chevaux en plus offrant. Elle a déjà pouliné alors ça ne me pose aucun problème. Le véto m'a amené l'hongre i jours, il avait été maltraité alors je l'ai recueilli. Par contre, l'étalon est assez fougueux et sauvage et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je l'ai acheté en fait. Dit-il en se grattant la tête tout en me regardant.

\- Pourquoi ça concernerai Potter ? Questionne Draco

\- Ca mon cher Draco tu le saura cette après midi. Annonce Luna avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Et si on allait…

\- …manger. Dirent les jumeaux

Tout le monde est reparti en direction du "manoir". Je suis resté encore quelques instants devant les paddocks, puis j'ai rejoint les autres qui m'attendaient dans la cuisine.

On est déjà en fin d'après-midi, Fred et Georges sont dehors avec Blaise et Draco. Ils se disputent une partie de carte.  
Les filles lisent dans la bibliothèque à l'étage avec William et Théo. Nath est parti à l'écurie depuis un petit moment, je me lève et décide de le rejoindre. Je le vois revenir d'un balade au loin, avec son cheval. Il s'arrête à ma hauteur et mets pied à terre.

\- Je savais que tu finirai par revenir voir l'étalon.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je vais voir l'étalon et non les poulains ? Je demande même si je connais déjà la réponse.

\- Tu es bien trop curieux pour ton propre bien. Donc l'étalon à 6 ans, il a été débourré et dressé mais depuis 1 ans il ne laisse personne s'approcher de lui et personne ne peut le monter, à la suite d'un incendie.

\- Pourquoi l'as tu acheté alors ? Tu ne pourras pas faire de course avec lui, ni de compétition et encore moi de l'élevage.

\- Je l'ai acheté pour l'offrir à quelqu'un qui pourra le monter. Et surtout à quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. Dit-il en me regardant sérieusement.

Je le regarde les yeux écarquillées en comprenant ce qu'il sous-entend. Il parle de moi là. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'offre un cheval.

\- Nath mais tu n'es pas sérieux ?! Pourquoi moi ?

\- Je t'adore Harry, tu as fait beaucoup pour moi à une certaine période de ma vie et je sais que tu adores les chevaux et surtout l'équitation alors je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir d'en avoir un pour toi tout seul. Pourquoi ce cheval ? Parce que dès que je l'ai vu j'ai pensé à toi, son coté fougueux, électron libre et son esprit vif m'ont décidé. Avant de protester, laisse moi finir. Tu es un super cavalier Harry et je sais que tu pourras y arriver même si ça prend beaucoup de temps, il t'obéira et aura confiance en toi plus tard.

J'hoche la tête trop boulversé pour répondre quoi que se soit. Je vais avoir un étalon qui est devenu indomptable. Je vais me réveiller tout ça n'est qu'un rêve. Un hennissement me fait sortir de ma léthargie. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'on s'est arrêté devant le paddock.

Je me tourne vers Nath.

\- Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Il s'appelle Galant mais tu peux changer le nom, il faut juste faire les papiers et les envoyer au registre des Haras nationaux.

\- Erèbe, lui va bien je trouve.

\- D'accord je m'occuperai des papiers si tu veux.

\- Je veux bien. Tu penses que ça serai possible de le déplacer et de le mettre dans la bulle ?

\- Je pense qu'on peut faire ça mais il faudra mettre des barrières. Je remet Eros dans son box et on le fait.

Installer les barrières pour relier la bulle au paddocks nous a pris 40 min. On a vérifié 3 fois au moins les barrières pour éviter qu'il y ai un problème.  
Lorsque le reste du groupe arrive, Erèbe vient juste de rentrer dans la bulle. Ils aident Nath à ranger les barrières pendant que je m'occupe d'Erèbe.  
Il relève la tête en me sentant approcher. Je peux sentir qu'il est sur le qui vive. Je prends un sceau rempli de granulés et m'approche doucement de la bulle. Je passe doucement le sceau de l'autre coté de la porte et me recule de quelques pas. Il reste un moment à m'observer, je n'ai pas bougé d'un cil. Il fait un pas réticent vers le sceau puis un autre plus franc tout en me fixant. Lorsqu'il continue à avancer j'ai commencé à lui parler calmement pour l'habituer à ma voix et le mettre en confiance. Je suis tellement absorber par mon cheval que je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il se faisait si tard et que les autres sont rentrés.  
Toujours en le fixant et en lui parlant, je recule jusqu'à être assez loin pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il n'a pas arrêté de me fixer. Je me retourne en sursaut lorsqu'une main s'abat sur mon épaule. C'est juste Draco. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur Potter.

\- Sérieusement ?! Ca m'étonne de ta part mais bon tu as l'air si sincère. Dis-je d'une voix moqueuse

Il lève les yeux au ciel et reprends la parole

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis quand quoi ? Fait des phrases Malfoy. On ne t'a jamais appris à faire des phrase ? J'haussa un sourcil.

\- Moi qui essayé d'air sympa.. Depuis quand tu montes à cheval ?

\- Ah..ça depuis que j'ai 5 ans.

\- Mais comment tu as fait pour payer ?

Je lui lance un regard noir et accélère le pas. Je l'entends me rattraper.

\- Je sais que c'est indiscret et que je n'aurai pas du te poser la question. Si je l'ai fait c'est juste pour savoir et non pour te rabaisser.

\- La directrice de l'établissement où j'étais nous amenait souvent pendant les vacances dans la ferme que tenais son cousin, c'est la bas que j'ai appris toute les bases. Une fois que j'ai pu travailler et gagner un peu d'argent je me payait des cours dans un centre équestre un peu plus "standing", jusqu'à mon entrée à l'université. Tu connais la suite pour le reste Nath ou quelqu'un d'autre du groupe a du t'expliquer.

\- Merci.

\- Quoi merci ?

\- Merci de m'avoir raconter tout ça.

\- Eh bien, de rien mais ça ne se reproduira plus sois en sûr.

Je suis parti en direction du manoir d'un pas rageur. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui parler de ça ! Et puis pourquoi il a l'air de s'intéresser à ma passion pour l'équitation ?! Je ne le comprendrai jamais. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée un peu trop brusquement et tout le monde se retourne à mon arrivée. Je monte les escaliers et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Les autres n'ont pas essayer de m'adresser un mot et c'est tant mieux. Je suis en colère, confus et heureux aussi.

Ce soir là je ne suis pas descendu manger avec eux. J'ai pris une bonne douche et je me suis parti coucher juste après. Peut être que demain j'y verrai plus clair. Après tout la nuit porte conseil.


	8. Chapter 8: Rapprochements

Coucou!

Voilà le chapitre 8 ! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.

Je vous réserve une petite surprise toute croustillante vers la fin du chapitre. ;)

En ce qui concerne la suite de la fic je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster les chapitres. Je tarde à finir le chapitre 10 donc pour l'instant je n'ai toujours pas fini cette histoire. ^^ Et le chapitre 9 est toujours en correction.

Merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui laissent une review.

Bonne lecture et profitez bien de ma petite surprise.

* * *

Chapitre 8: Rapprochements

J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit. Je n'ai réussi à trouver le sommeil que tard dans la nuit. Draco m'obsède. Je descends me prendre un café bien serré pour m'éclaircir les idées et me réveiller. Heureusement pour moi et surtout pour les autres je n'ai croisé personne. Il faut dire aussi qu'il est 8 heure du matin. Une fois mon petit déj' englouti, je monte prendre ma douche et mes affaires d'équitation.

Je suis plutôt optimiste au vu de la réaction d'Erèbe hier. A l'approche de la bulle je l'appelle pour le familiariser avec son nom, ma voix et surtout pour qu'il ne soit pas surpris en me voyant arriver.  
Il est face à la porte quand j'arrive avec un sceau rempli d'eau et un autre de granulés. Sans faire de geste brusque, je dépose les sceaux juste derrière la porte et j'attends qu'il avance. Il a mis un certain temps à se décider, il faut dire aussi que je suis juste devant la porte. Erèbe s'approche doucement la tête basse mais sur le qui vive. Il boit et mange rapidement avant de repartir au fond de la bulle. J'enjambe la barrière et lui présente du foin avec ma main. Je secoue doucement ma main pour le faire venir, il esquisse un pas puis un autre jusqu'à se retrouver à un 1 m de moi. Il tend son encolure pour essayer de prendre le foin de ma main mais je suis beaucoup trop loin. Il s'approche encore un peu et mange tranquillement dans ma main. Une fois que ma main est vide il s'est reculé un peu mais pas trop. Je l'ai félicité et j'ai commencé à reculer pour sortir. Alors que je suis presque arrivé à la porte, je le vois s'avancer dans ma direction d'un pas franc. Je souris en le voyant faire. Je suis tellement heureux que ça se déroule bien entre nous deux, il m'a vite accepté.  
Je sors de la bulle et en me retournant j'aperçois Draco qui m'observe assis sur un banc de l'autre coté de la cour.

Je me dirige vers lui.

\- Bonjour Malfoy.

\- Bonjour Potter. Tu te débrouilles bien avec lui. Je suis épaté.

\- Merci, mais tu sais ce n'est pas gagné pour autant. Tu sais monter à cheval ? Je demande surpris en voyant son pantalon, ses boots et sa veste.

\- Eh bien oui. Dit-il gêné

\- Ca te dirai de faire une balade avec moi ?

Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions, il y a très peu de chance qu'il accepte. Mais contre toute attente il a accepté ma proposition.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien ? Il faut que je sache pour savoir quel cheval tu peux prendre.

\- Pas trop mal mais je doute que j'ai ton niveau.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises. Je ne suis pas un pro non plus.

Il me regardait hausse un sourcil.

\- Eh bien lequel je vais pourvoir t'attribuer…

Je regarde le planning de travail des chevaux accroché dans la sellerie. J'ai trouvé le cheval parfait pour lui.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre Breitling, d'habitude c'est moi qui le monte mais je pense que tu vas bien t'entendre avec lui. Avant de protester, ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Je vais monter Macouria, ça fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas été travaillé correctement. Dis-je en rigolant.

\- Je te suis. Me dit-il en me voyant prendre deux licols.

Je lui montre Breitling et pars chercher Macouria dans le dernier près. Elle a un caractère un peu spécial mais elle est super autant en dressage qu'en saut par contre à l'attache et à la détente elle est exécrable.  
Marcher loin de Draco me fait un bien fou. Je ne comprends pas ce revirement de comportement. Pourquoi essaie-t-il de me parler normalement depuis hier ? Je suis perdu, je devrais peut être me laisser porter et voir où ça nous mène. J'ai bien envie de le connaitre un peu plus.  
Lorsque je suis revenu à l'écurie, Malfoy a déjà pansé et sellé Breitling. Il ne manque plus que le filet.  
Malfoy a engagé la conversation pendant que je panse ma jument.

\- Tu viens souvent passer tes vacances chez Nath ?

\- Ca dépend des périodes mais la plupart du temps on passe les vacances de Février ici et on vient une semaine après chaque période de partiels. Ca nous permet de nous retrouver tous ensemble. Pourquoi ?

\- Ah d'accord, juste pour savoir. Mais ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on soit là, Pansy, Blaise et moi ? Demande-t-il soucieux de ma réponse

\- Non pas vraiment, Blaise et moi sommes plus ou moins amis depuis notre stage en première année et petit à petit il s'est intégré à notre groupe. Pansy est devenue amie avec Hermione, Luna et Nath au fil des heures de travail en groupe et par extension avec le reste de la bande en venant réviser avec nous ces derniers mois. En ce qui te concerne je ne sais pas.. Ne le prend pas mal mais je pense que les autres t'apprécient et que tu as réussi à te faire une place parmi nous.

\- Hmm.. Et toi ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? On ne s'est jamais bien entendu, les événements de cette année n'arrangent rien donc je ne sais pas. Ca ne me dérange pas que tu sois avec nous mais à la fois je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu es comme ça avec eux alors qu'avec moi tu est totalement différent.. Mais j'apprécie notre discussion. Et ça me ferai plaisir de repartir sur de bonnes bases avec toi.

\- Tu sais Potter pour moi aussi c'est difficile. Et je ne sais pas non plus comment je dois me comporter avec toi. Mais je veux bien apprendre à te connaitre moi aussi. Dit-il en souriant.

Je finis de seller en silence et on sort de l'écurie. Il est maintenant 10 heures, on a 2 bonnes heures devant nous.

Je prends la direction de la falaise. On a une vue magnifique sur tout le domaine de Nath depuis celle-ci.

La balade a duré 1 heure environ. J'ai pu montrer les plus beaux endroits du domaine à Draco. Il se débrouille plutôt bien à cheval, lorsque je lui ai fait la remarque il a esquissé un sourire gêné.  
Une fois rentré à l'écurie, je suis parti dans la carrière de dressage avec Macouria tandis que Draco s'occupe de Breitling.

Dans la carrière, j'ai détendu correctement et travaillé ma reprise de dressage pour les qualifs du complet à l'échelle nationale, qui sont dans 3 semaines.  
La reprise imposée est assez compliquée, beaucoup de changements de rythme et pas mal de figures complexes mais je pense qua ça ira. Je fais souffler ma jument et descends pour la ramener à l'écurie. En chemin je croise Draco qui me prévient qu'il rentre voir les autres. Une fois Macouria brossée, je la ramène au prés.

 _Dimanche après midi_

Nath m'a demandé comment se passe mon approche avec Erèbe et m'a félicité pour mon progrès.  
Il règne une ambiance chaleureuse dans la salon. Le feu de cheminée, nous autours sur des canapés ou des fauteuils ça fait très clichés mais j'adore quand on se retrouve tous ensemble dans le salon même si personne ne parle. Blaise et Théo sont plongés dans une partie d'échec et Blaise ce défends bien, je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pas déjà perdu car Théo est un très bon joueur. Will et Luna sont parti depuis un moment dans leur chambre et heureusement Nath a eu la présence d'esprit de leur donner une chambre loin du salon. Et les autres lisent seul Draco est aux abonnés absents.  
Je décide de partir à sa recherche. J'ai fait toute l'aile Est du manoir et aucune trace de lui et je doute qu'il soit allé dans l'aile Sud. Pourquoi ? Parce que la chambre de Luna et Will se trouve là-bas.  
Finalement je l'ai trouvé en train de se prélasser dans la piscine. Il est tellement beau comme ça détendu. Qu'est ce que je dis moi ?! Pourquoi je le trouve beau ? Il n'est même pas beau, il est d'un banal que s'en est affligeant. Donc j'ai aucune raison de penser que ses petites fesses rebondies sont tout à fait craquantes, que ses lèvres sont tout simplement exquises, n'est ce pas ? Je m'approche du rebord de la piscine et hèle Draco.

\- Malfoy.

\- Ah.. Potter que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? dit-il en me fusillant du regard.

\- Je me demandais où tu étais passé depuis le déjeuner.

\- Eh bien tu as ta réponse alors maintenant laisse moi tranquille.

\- Non, je vais me baigner moi aussi. Dis-je en me déshabillant.

Je garde que mon boxer et rentre dans la piscine. J'en profite pour éclabousser Draco sur son matelas. Je fais quelques longueurs avant d'être interpellé par Draco.

\- Dit moi Potter, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu viens de le faire mais je t'en pris pose ta 2ème question.

\- C'est un peu indiscret et je devrais plutôt la poser au principal concerné mais bon après tout si tu veux pas me répondre c'est pas grave je lui demanderai. Comment ça se fait que Nath ai un manoir pareil ? Il est un peu plus grand que celui de ma famille.

\- Effectivement, c'est un peu indiscret et tu devrais demander à Nath.

\- D'accord..

\- Tu sais ça fait un moment que ton père n'est plus aussi riche, Malfoy.

\- Je le sais bien Potter ! Mais je ne pensais pas que Nath le serait.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis son ami ?

\- Non bien sûr que non. C'est juste que je ne l'ai jamais vu aux soirées mondaines. Par contre Théo lui oui.

\- Eh bien, Nath n'aime pas trop toutes ces soirées.

Personne ne parle pendant un moment. C'est relaxant de se laisser porter, la natation m'a toujours fait un bien fou. Draco n'a pas essayé de m'énerver, je commence à m'habituer à ce Draco là. Je somnole tranquillement sur un matelas quand j'entends Draco descendre de son matelas et sortir de l'eau.

\- Potter tu devrais peut-être sortir il est déjà 18h

Je suis son regard sur l'horloge murale. Il est bien 18h, je suis resté 2h30 dans la piscine avec Draco et on ne s'est pas entretués. Hallelujah ! Je rigole à ma pensée.

Draco est déjà rentré dans les douches attenantes à la piscine, je peux entendre l'eau couler. Je rentre dans celle d'à côté et me lave. Je suis tellement pris dans mes pensées que j'ai sursauté aux bruits qui viennent de la douche de Draco. Je n'ai pas rêvé, Draco gémissait ! Il n'est pas en train de se branler alors que je suis juste à coté ? Non impossible. J'essaye de m'en convaincre alors que j'entends ses gémissements. Il a peut être réussi à tourner la page et à oublier son agression. Je suis content pour lui mais là pas vraiment. L'entendre gémir et imaginer sa main sur son membre gorgé de sang faire des aller-retour met mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Je n'en peux plus, je craque. Je pose ma main sur mon sexe tendu à l'extrême tellement les gémissements de Draco sont érotiques. Après tout je suis un mec, merde !

Ma main encercle la base de mon sexe et remonte lentement, avant de la faire redescendre tout aussi lentement pour commencer à faire monter le plaisir. Je répète ces mouvements avant de passer mon pouce sur mon gland et commencer à le titiller. Les sons étouffés de Draco dans la cabine d'à côté sont enivrants et m'excitent encore plus. Tout en continuant à jouer doucement avec mon gland, mon autre main vient caresser mes bourses, commencer à jouer avec pour faire augmenter le plaisir. Je commence à redescendre ma main de mon gland sur mon sexe et commencer à faire des allers-retour plus rapides, tout en continuant de jouer avec mes bourses. Mes muscles se contractent dans tout mon corps, et j'essaye de les tenir contractés tout en m'adossant contre la paroi de la douche et continuant mes aller-retour. Le plaisir monte de plus en plus, je veux le faire tenir encore mais je sais que je ne vais pas pourvoir garder ce rythme bien longtemps. Je lâche mes bourses pour passer ma main dans mes cheveux et les agripper de tout mon poing. Mon souffle commence à s'accélérer, je fais de plus en plus de bruit. Je stoppe mes allers-retours pour prendre une noix de gel douche. Je l'applique sur mon sexe, et reprends mes aller-retour qui sont alors beaucoup plus fluides. Le gel douche mousse tout autant que le plaisir monte, je sens que je vais venir et me remets à jouer avec mes bourses pour augmenter le plaisir final. Dans la cabine d'a coté, je sens et entends que Draco aussi va jouir, et j'essaye de tenir plus longtemps que lui. Je l'entends lâcher un soupir, il vient de jouir, et c'est en l'entendant que je sens mon plaisir exploser, et je lâche un gémissement que j'essaie d'étouffer en me mordant le poing. Mes muscles se détendent et je m'affale contre le mur, dans un état second. Je pense que Draco a compris ce qui se passe dans ma cabine, car je l'ai entendu lâcher un petit ricanement. Je lève les yeux au ciel, ce mec se fou de ma gueule. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir pris mon pied.

Je sors de la douche avec un sourire goguenard dans sa direction.

\- Alors Malfoy c'était bon ? Je demande en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Il passe devant moi sans m'adresser un regard et ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre. C'était plutôt bien parti entre nous, si on oublie ce petit intermède. Si on ne peut même plus faire de blagues douteuses.

Une fois qu'il a passé la porte, je me laisse glisser le long du mur. Je ne me reconnais plus ou du moins je ne sais plus où j'en suis. C'est tellement compliqué avec Draco. Un jour, il est d'agréable compagnie un autre jour tout à fait indifférent ou exécrable.  
Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de me laisser aller juste à côté de Draco ?! Je suis vraiment trop con. Je suis faible tout simplement, ses gémissements étaient tellement enivrants que je n'ai pas pu résister. Et puis c'est de sa faute aussi pourquoi il s'est branlé alors que j'étais juste à coté ?! Et moi qui pensais qu'il n'était pas remis de son agression. Je suis perdu. Faut que je parle à Hermione.  
Je rejoins tout le monde au salon pour le diner. Draco n'est pas encore arrivé et je me détend un tout petit peu. Au fond de moi j'espérerai qu'il ne descende pas manger, je n'ai pas envie de le croiser après l'épisode de la douche. Mais il finit par arriver quelques minutes après moi, je le vois se crisper à ma vue. Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à redouter ce diner.  
Son arrivée et nos comportements mutuels ont jeté un froid autours de la table. Malgré tous les efforts des filles pour nous dérider, je n'ai lâché aucun mots ou très peu et Draco n'a parlé qu'à quelques personnes et il m'a évité toute la soirée.

Blaise n'a pas arrêté de me jeter des regards suspicieux pendant tout le repas. Juste après le diner il est parti avec Draco dans le patio. Je suis heureux que Draco ait quelqu'un à qui parler mais je suis aussi jaloux que cette personne ne soit pas moi. Je ne comprends pas ce sentiment qui m'envahit quand je vois Draco. Je ne peux plus dire que c'est de la haine, du mépris et tous les autres sentiments que j'ai éprouvé à son égard. C'est tout à fait différent mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot dessus. Je ne pense pas que j'éprouve de l'affection pour Draco, je ne le considère même pas comme un ami. Peut être que je me pose trop de questions auxquelles je ne peux même pas répondre moi-même.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard Draco remonte dans sa chambre alors que Blaise revient dans le salon légèrement énervé. Finalement, la discussion entre lui et Draco ne s'est pas si bien passée que cela et je suis pratiquement sûr que Draco n'a pas parlé.

Je dis bonne nuit à tout le monde et pars me coucher. Rien ne vaut une bonne nuit de sommeil pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Arrivé à l'étage, je m'arrête quelques secondes devant la chambre de Draco ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je continue ma route jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre juste à coté de la sienne.  
Je me déshabille et ne garde que mon boxer avant de rentrer dans mon lit. Il n'est que 22h, j'ai le temps de lire un peu. Une fois mon livre fini une 1h plus tard, j'éteins la lumière et tombe directement dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveille en sursaut quelques heures plus tard en entendant quelqu'un crier et gémir de douleur. Je me lève précipitamment, sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers la chambre de Draco car les gémissements viennent de là. C'est horrible, j'ai impression de revivre la scène où je trouve Draco en pleurs dans la salle de classe. Mais cette fois-ci j'assiste indirectement à ce qu'il a subit.  
J'entre doucement dans sa chambre et laisse la porte ouverte pour laisser passer la lumière du couloir. Et je le vois se débattre dans sons lit et pleurer en répétant "non" dans une litanie sans fin.

Je m'approche de lui et essaie de le réveiller en douceur. Je m'assoies contre la tête du lit et le colle contre mon torse en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

\- Chut, c'est moi Harry. Tu es en sécurité ici. Il ne peut plus te faire du mal. C'est fini, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Allez calme toi.

Ses cris et ses mouvements s'arrêtent après plusieurs minutes, je le sens se crisper en réalisant que je le réconforte et qu'il est dans mes bras. Mais je le maintiens contre moi et lui fredonne un air de musique. Ca le détend mais il pleure toujours même si ses larmes commencent à se tarir.  
Une fois qu'il est calmé je vais pour repartir dans ma chambre mais il s'agrippe à mon bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Harry, reste avec moi s'il te plait.

\- Je vais rester Draco. Je ne te laisserai pas. Laisse moi juste fermer la porte.

Je le prends dans mes bras et m'allonge à coté de lui une fois la porte close. Il finit par s'endormir blotti contre moi et je ne tarde pas à le suivre.


	9. Note

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster hier et je ne pourrai pas poster de nouveaux chapitres dans les prochaines semaines. Je pars demain en voyage sans mon ordi. Alors j'espère qu'à mon retour en France je pourrai poster les chapitres en retard et finir cette fic avant Octobre. ^^

Je vous fais pleins de bisous et vous souhaite de bonnes vacances !

LoupSpell


	10. Chapter 9: LA discussion

Bonjour tout le monde !

Avant de me lancer des tomates je voudrais m'excuser pour ce GROS retard.  
J'ai été un peu occupé ces derniers mois entre les partiels, ma recherche d'un job étudiant et des problèmes familiaux.. Enfin bref, je n'ai pas pu trouver le temps pour poster le chapitre 9. Je vous préviens le chapitre 10 est déjà écrit mais il faut que je rajoute quelques petits détails avant que je sois pleinement satisfaite du chapitre ^^  
Le chapitre 11 avance très doucement donc je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite.

J'ai reposté tous les précédents chapitres, en relisant ma fic en entière j'ai trouvé quelques fautes qui se baladaient.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

LoupSpell

* * *

Chapitre 9: LA discussion

 _Le lendemain matin_

Je me réveille tard dans la matinée en voyant l'heure qu'indique le cadran. Je fais voyager mon regard dans cette chambre qui n'est pas la mienne et les souvenirs de cette nuit me reviennent en mémoire. Je pose mon regard sur le corps collé contre le mien qui a pris en otage mon bras. Je l'observe dans son sommeil, on dirait un enfant. Il est beaucoup plus apaisé qu'hier soir, je dirais presque que ma présence le rassure et l'apaise. Je viens même à penser que Draco est beau, j'ai toujours été plus ou moins fasciné par lui, même si je ne le supporte pas et qu'on ne peut pas se voir. Sa façon d'évoluer, de se comporter dans des soirées quelles soient mondaines ou non. Il dégage une certaine prestance, même quand il ne rabaisse pas les gens il arrive à se faire respecter. Je pense que j'ai toujours voulu être proche de lui de quelque manière que se soit. Il est devenu une constante dans ma vie.

Déjà 30 min que je le regarde, que j'admire les courbes de son corps. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai en ce moment ?! Je veux bien le trouver beau et l'admettre mais de là à le trouver sexy et avoir envie de lui il y a des limites. Alors pourquoi je commence à être excité par ce corps alangui contre moi. Heureusement que je suis sur le dos et non collé contre Draco.

Il change de position et je le vois papillonner des yeux avant que son regard se pose sur mon corps. Il se redresse rapidement et se recule loin de moi. Il me regarde les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

\- Hey, Draco calme toi. Est ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

\- Euh..non je ne me rappelle de rien. Est ce qu'on a… est ce qu'on a couché ensemble ?

\- Non non t'inquiète pas il ne s'est rien passé. Cette nuit tu faisais un cauchemar ça m'a réveillé et je suis venu te voir pour te calmer. Une fois que tu t'es calmé, j'ai voulu repartir mais tu m'as retenu et je suis resté dormir avec toi.

Je te regarde te crisper en entendant mon explication mais tu es aussi soulagé qu'il ne se soit rien passé.

\- Est ce que j'ai parlé de quelque chose pendant mon cauchemar ? Demandes-tu d'une voix pleine d'espoir comme si tu voulais que je sois au courant de la source du cauchemar mais je sens aussi que tu ne souhaites pas que quelqu'un sache.

\- Ecoute Draco, tu as crié, tu t'es débattu dans ton sommeil. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé pour que tu fasses un cauchemar mais je ne suis pas idiot et je pense que ça vient de ton agression de début d'année. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler et surtout pas avec moi mais après la nuit qu'on a passé ou plutôt que tu as passé il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un.

\- Potter ce n'est pas parce que tu as été là cette nuit que je vais me confier à toi. Je te remercie de m'avoir réconforté mais tu ne seras pas toujours là et puis tu n'es pas mon ami.

Je me prends une claque quand il souligne qu'on est même pas amis. Je pensais qu'on s'étaient un peu rapprochés depuis notre discussion à propos de l'équitation. Mais je me suis trompé encore une fois.

\- Je le sais mais on arrive à se supporter maintenant et à avoir des discussions civilisées. J'ai toujours été là, Draco.

Je suis surpris qu'il ne relève pas l'utilisation de son prénom. Et puis je ne me suis pas posé de questions non plus, c'est venu naturellement. Vu qu'il ne dit rien j'ai continué dans cette lancée.

Il est partagé ça se voit dans ses yeux, ses yeux sont si expressifs contrairement au reste de son corps. Il hésite encore un long moment, tellement long que j'entends frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

\- C'est Hermione je peux rentrer ?

J'hoche la tête en direction de Draco et répond à Hermione qu'elle peut rentrer.

\- Salut Harry, Draco. Je voulais savoir si vous comptiez descendre manger il est déjà 13h.

\- Non Mione' on va rester ici mais c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à nous. Je réponds après un regard vers Draco

\- J'avais prévu que vous ne viendrez pas en fait donc j'ai apporté un plateau.

\- Merci Mione' tu es adorable. Dis-je en me levant pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle sort de la chambre et re-rentre directement après pour déposer le plateau sur le bureau.

\- Allez, mangeons et on en reparle après d'accord ?

Draco se dirige vers le bureau et s'installe pour manger et tapote la place à coté de lui. Je m'assoie et mange en silence. C'est reposant de manger dans le calme. Draco n'a pas dit un mot mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Je pense qu'on se fait du bien mutuellement, du moins j'espère. Le calme m'a toujours permis de réfléchir et d'organiser mes idées.

Une fois le repas terminé, j'observe à la dérobé Draco en plein dilemme. Il a l'air aussi perdu que moi et aussi indécis. Ça me fait rire et il se retourne vers moi en causant un sourcil.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui te fait rire Potter ?

\- Je me faisais juste la réflexion que la situation ne risque pas d'avancer si on est aussi indécis, perdus et têtus l'un que l'autre.

\- Et tu trouves ça drôle ?! Parce que tout ce que je vois c'est qu'on est dans une impasse.

\- Déride toi un peu Draco ! Je m'esclaffe

Il me tire la langue et repart dans ses pensées. Je me lève et prends le plateau pour le redescendre en bas. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à la porte qu'il se tourne vers moi et m'interpelle.

\- Potter, je suis prêt à te parler du strict minimum alors t'as intérêt à revenir après avoir déposé le plateau dans la cuisine.

Je sors de la chambre sans lui adresser un mot, à quoi ça servirai vu qu'il sait que je vais revenir.

Une fois dans le cuisine je me fait interpeller par Mione'.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Draco ?

\- Ca va, on ne s'est toujours pas étripés mais il ne m'a toujours rien dit..

\- T'inquiète pas Ry' il va finir par le devrais y aller il doit t'attendre.

Elle me pousse vers la sortie avant que je la harcèle de questions. Elle sait toujours tout avant tout le monde et surtout elle sait des choses que les principaux intéressés ne connaissent même pas.

Draco m'attend adossé contre la tête du lit. Il ne dit rien à mon arrivée mais il me regarde approcher. Je m'assois sur le lit en face de lui mais personne ne parle. Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous.

Au bout de quelques minutes pour mettre un terme à ce silence, je m'approche de lui et me glisse dans son dos. Je le prends dans mes bras et commence à parler de la fac pour le dérider un peu.

\- Pourquoi tu as voulu faire du droit Draco ?

\- A la base c'était pour faire plaisir à mon père, j'avais le choix entre une école de commerce ou le droit. Je n'étais pas vraiment bon en affaire donc j'ai choisi droit par défaut mais finalement je ne regrette pas mon choix. J'adore ce qu'on étudie, c'est super intéressent et puis j'ai découvert de nouveaux amis. Et toi ?

\- Je sais pas exactement, je n'avais pas de parents pour me dire quoi faire alors j'ai choisi par défaut. Je n'avais pas vraiment de filières prédestinées et les filières scientifiques ne m'en parle pas. Le droit m'intriguait et je suppose que ma curiosité l'a emporté. Je ne suis pas déçu par mon choix, le droit me passionne et je suis entouré de personnes que j'apprécie énormément. Tu le connais depuis longtemps Blaise ?

\- Plutôt oui, depuis qu'on a 5 ans, nos parents faisaient affaires à cette époque et ils se voyaient souvent chez moi. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu Blaise, au début on jouait ensemble puis quand on a eu l'âge on assistait aux réunions mais depuis nos 17 ans nos parents ne font plus affaires et leurs relations sont amicales. Donc je vais souvent chez lui et lui chez moi. On est très proches tu sais, on a le même âge mais il s'est toujours comporté comme un grand frère avec moi. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Nath t'offre un magnifique étalon ?

Je me sens soulagé à l'entente de sa dernière phrase. Comme si sa relation avec Blaise me dérangeait.

\- Bizarre non, mais j'ai étais très surpris quand il a dit que c'était pour moi. Je pense que s'est sa façon de me montrer toute sa gratitude, son respect pour moi et se qu'il ressent pour moi.

Je le sens se tendre à l'évocation des sentiments de Nath pour moi. Je souris malgré moi.

\- Ne te méprends pas sur les sentiments de Nath envers moi, on est juste amis, de très bons amis. Je l'ai beaucoup aidé avec sa famille, sa petite affaire, ses problèmes personnels en général. Je suis un des seuls de la bande qui connais aussi bien sa vie. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a offert l'étalon.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Ca fait maintenant 5 mois que la fac a commencé et je suis vite devenu proche de Théo mais aussi de Nath même si je n'ai fait sa connaissance qu'au bout de 3 mois. Une certaine complicité nous unit et j'ai vite découvert qui était vraiment Nathanael Duroy sous son masque. Je suis un des seuls qui l'ai si vite percé à jour. Mais c'est surtout l'histoire avec son père qui nous a rapprochés. Sa famille est une famille d'aristocrates bien sûr, mais c'est aussi une des plus grandes familles de tueurs. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père et sa famille mais il est obligé d'accepter d'aider son père à terminer les contrats. La plupart du temps il fait le coursier entre le labo et la cible ou il s'occupe lui-même de liquider les cibles. Mais un jour, une des missions a mal tourné, il a été gravement blessé et sa sécurité était compromise alors quand il m'a contacté je l'ai de suite aidé. Une fois rétabli, il m'a tout expliqué. Depuis ce jour, j'ai toujours été là pour lui et inversement.**_

 _ **Fin flashback**_

\- Ah je comprends mieux.. Je savais en quelques sortes que sa famille trempait dans la mafia mais je ne savais pas dans quel milieu.

\- Comment ? Je te demande.

\- Eh bien, tu dois t'en douter, non ? Si je me souviens bien tu as surpris une conversation entre moi et mon père juste avant les résultats de fin d'année.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **\- Père ?! Que faites vous ici ?**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai plus le droit de venir voir mon fils sur son campus ? C'est bien ce que je pensais.**_

 _ **\- Comment allez-vous père ? Et les affaires ?**_

 _ **\- Bien. Justement, les affaires vont bien mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour une affaire assez délicate. Je veux qui tu ailles voir certains de mes clients et que tu leur remettes ses papiers. C'est très important fils, si ces papiers ne leur sont pas remis d'ici demain on pourrait avoir de graves problèmes.**_

 _ **\- Bien père je le ferai.**_

 _ **\- Au revoir fils.**_

 _ **J'observe son père s'éloigner depuis la salle de cours puis je reviens sur lui. Il n'a pas bougé, il fixe la mallette que son père lui a confié. Il commence à partir au moment où mon téléphone sonne. Eh merde.. Je suis mort..**_

 _ **Fin flashback**_

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que fait ton père. Mais je pense que ça a un lien avec l'argent. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, ça ne regarde que toi et ta famille.

\- Si, tu es en droit de savoir. Mon père s'occupe des finances de la plupart des grands pontes de la mafia. Il blanchit leur argent entre autre mais il s'occupe aussi de leur fortune personnelle en plaçant l'argent.

\- D'accord, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as l'air de comprendre Nath mieux que les autres.

\- Tu sais je ne pensais pas que notre 2ème année de droit commencerai comme ça. C'était bien parti pourtant. Mais tout a basculé dans cette salle de classe.

Je ne dis rien attendant qu'il continue de se confier pour ne pas le brusquer.

\- Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu dans un premier temps, tu sais de m'avoir vu en position de faiblesse et de vouloir m'aider. D'ailleurs tu t'y es pris très mal. Au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu voulais m'aider ou si tu voulais vraiment m'aider et non m'humilier ou satisfaire ta curiosité. Puis avec un peu plus de recul, je me suis rendu compte que tu voulais sincèrement m'aider à avancer, à en parler, mais c'était trop dur, encore trop vif dans mon esprit. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est plus présent dans mon esprit mais c'est trop lourd à porter seul et puis tu es là. Je sais que je peux compter sur Blaise mais ce n'est pas pareil qu'avec toi. On est pas vraiment ami même si on s'entend un peu alors c'est plus simple de me confier à toi vu qu'on est moins proches.

Je ressers mes bras autour de lui pour lui montrer que je suis là pour lui et qu'il peut prendre son temps. Je fais des cercles avec mon doigt sur ses bras pour le détendre.

\- Quand tout le monde est sorti de la salle je me suis un peu attardé pour ranger mes affaires et j'ai un peu réfléchi concernant nos idées et je voulais marquer deux ou trois trucs sur ma feuille pour pouvoir vous en parler la prochaine fois et c'est là qu'il est rentré dans la salle. Je..je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver sur le coup…j'étais pris dans mes pensées. Je..Je me suis aperçu trop tard de sa présence.. il.. il était déjà derrière moi.. beaucoup trop près.

Je l'entends renifler et il commence a trembler de partout. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, enlace mes jambes avec les siennes et lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes.

\- Je ne savais pas qui c'était mais maintenant je sais que c'est un chargé de TD de 3ème année, je l'ai croisé deux ou trois fois depuis..depuis l'incident.. Je n'ai rien fait ! J'aurai dû faire quelque chose crier avant que ça arrive, j'aurai dû me défendre ! Mais je n'ai rien fait et je me déteste pour ça ! J'était tétanisé. Il..il a posé..ses mains.. ses mains sur mes hanches.. il a..il a dégrafé..mon pan..pantalon. Il me murmurai des trucs salaces à mon oreille.. Je pleurais, je savais ce qui allais se passer mais je ne voulais pas y croire.. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Mais..il a baissé mon pantalon et.. et il s'est frotté à moi… Je sentais..son..son sexe tendu contre mes fesses. Non je peux pas. Je peux pas. Sanglote-t-il

J'essaie de le calmer du mieux que je le peux mais il est dans sa bulle je ne peux que lui faire sentir ma présence contre lui. Je commence à fredonner le même air de musique que la veille mais je suis vite interrompu.

\- A ce moment là, j'ai repris pied et j'ai commencé à me débattre en vain, il me tenait tellement fort. Il m'a pris les bras et.. et.. m'a retourné sur la..la table la plus proche. Il a bloqué mes poignets au dessus de ma tête avec une des ses mains et de l'autre il a déchiré ma chemise pour l'ouvrir. Il m'a touché partout sur tout le corps. Il a.. il a abaissé son pantalon et a..a commencé à se branler. Il m'a frappé au visage en voyant que je ne bandais pas… Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de sa prise. Il s'est collé contre moi en souriant. Il m'a dit que j'allais aimer ça, que j'en redemanderai. L'instant d'après son sexe me déchirait de l'intérieur. J'ai hurlé toute ma douleur mais aucun cris n'a dépassé la salle, il avait posé sa main sur ma bouche. Il est reparti quelques minutes avant ton arrivé. Me raconte-t-il très difficilement.

Je le sens s'affaisser dans mes bras et céder à sa douleur, à ses pleurs. Je le laisse se libérer de ses démons. Je le soulève un peu pour pouvoir le prendre correctement dans mes bras. Il niche sa tête dans mon cou. Je fais des arabesques dans son dos pour continuer à le détendre et sa fini par l'endormir. J'essaie de le détacher de moi pour me repositionner correctement mais il ne me lâche pas. J'arrive tant bien que mal à m'adosser correctement à la tête du lit.

Quand Draco se réveille on est déjà en début de soirée. Il doit être 19h. Draco n'ose pas me regarder et s'éloigne un peu de moi. Je suis déçu qu'il ne veuille pas rester dans mes bras mais je le comprends. Au bout d'interminables minutes il relève la tête vers moi et esquisse un micro sourire. Même si c'est à peine un sourire je suis content d'être avec lui et de voir que ce sourire m'est adressé. Ca me fait du bien.

\- Harry, je veux que tu saches que ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un surtout à toi en fait.

Il murmure les deniers mots que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris mais vu sa tête gênée je pense que j'ai très bien compris.

\- Draco ne soit pas gêné de penser ça et encore moins de me le dire. Moi aussi je suis content que tu te sois confié ça va te permettre de te reconstruire correctement même si ça va être difficile. Si un jour tu veux en reparler je suis là et je ne t'embêterai pas avec ça. Je respecterai ton choix.

\- Merci. Les jours qui ont suivis l'incident ont été très durs. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je me revoyais dans cette salle.. Je suis sentis tellement sale. Dès que je rentrais chez moi après les cours, je courrais à la douche pour me laver, je me frottais corps comme un acharné si bien que j'étais tout rouge en sortant. Et le matin je me mettais 3 tonnes de parfums, son odeur était omniprésente sur moi. Je me supportais plus. J'en ai eu marre de cette vie qui n'était plus la mienne, plusieurs fois j'ai voulu en finir mais je suis un homme, je suis lâche. Il y avait encore en moi une lueur d'espoir. Je pensais dur comme fer que quelqu'un dans ce bas monde me sauverait et m'aiderait à aller mieux. Je pensais que Blaise aurait pu jouer ce rôle mais je ne le supportait plus il me rappelait tout ce que j'étais avant. Mais, finalement c'est toi qui m'a sorti petit à petit de ce gouffre. Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai sans toi j'aurai vraiment sombré. Bien sûr, tu représentais mon passé mais on était pas amis, loin de là alors tu pouvais être aussi mon futur. Mais quand tu as arrêté de vouloir m'aider, j'ai cru que c'était la fin mais j'avais encore l'espoir que tu reviennes..

\- Oh, Draco.. Je voulais t'aider et je veux toujours t'aider mais à moment je t'ai abandonné et ça je ne me le pardonnerai jamais parce qu'à cause de moi tu as faillis en finir. Tu sais c'était compliqué pour moi aussi. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, je te voyais dépérir et je en savais pas quoi faire. Comme tu l'a dit on était pas amis alors je pensais que c'était pas mon rôle alors j'ai laissé tombé, en plus tu ne faisais rien pour qu'on se parle normalement. Je ne te reproche rien, tu étais encore plus perdu et mal que moi. Mais Mione' m'a fait comprendre pas mal de choses quand je lui en ai parlé vaguement. J'ai réfléchis et j'ai admis que je voulais t'aider et recommencer à zéro avec toi. Ca m'a pris du temps mais je suis là maintenant. Je murmure.

Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras au moment où la porte s'ouvre.

 **POV Draco**

Je me dis que tout va beaucoup trop vite entre Ry' et moi. On se connait pas tant que ça et connait déjà le pire moment de ma vie. Je suis heureux de ce fait tout de même. J'ai l'impression d'être libéré et de savoir que je ne porterai plus ce fardeau seul me fait un bien fou. Je ne pensais pas tout lui dire mais finalement je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter, c'était comme si ma bouche s'activait toute seule et que je ne pouvais stopper ce flot de parole.

J'aurai du en parler pus tôt bin évidemment mais je ne pouvais, je voulais pas que les gens sachent à quel point j'étais sale.

Je me dégoutais.

Puis Harry est arrivée et il a ravivé la leur d'espoir en moi. Je sais pas encore quels mots peuvent définir notre situation et relation, mais une chose est sûre je ne pourrai plus avancer sans lui.

Il y a encore pas mal de chemin à faire avant que j'arrive à fonder quelque chose de stable avec lui et à tourner la page mais on a le temps pour le faire.

Par contre, mon père est le problème immédiat. Il faut que je l'écarte de ma vie pour pouvoir être avec Harry et ne plus faire parti de ses magouilles.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce petit POV Draco si ça vous plait j'essaierai d'en faire des plus long dans les prochains chapitres.

Passez une bonne fin de semaine !


End file.
